


Rebuilding the Table

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The table is down two people.  How do the Kingsmen recover.  And how do Roxy and Eggsy find their way in their new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practicalities

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship between Roxy and Eggsy and wanted to work with it. Harry's dead, sadly, but his spirit lives on.
> 
> I plan to post a chapter a week.
> 
> I have ideas for various things -- casting and clothes mostly -- at my Fanfic Pinterest page. Just check the ones marked Kingsman: https://www.pinterest.com/fabrisse/fanfic-illustrations/

When Eggsy got back to the plane, the first words out of Merlin's mouth (after nodding formally to Princess Tilde and saying, "Your Highness," of course) were "A gentleman puts his glasses in his breast pocket when engaging in intimate activities."

Eggsy swallowed hard, then nodded. "As you say, Merlin."

"Now, let's go get Roxy, and see how much of the world we managed to save."

***  
Seven months later, the world was working again. Many world leaders had died, but a surprising number had either resisted Valentine's plan or never been approached. The death toll was also much lower than expected overall -- mostly because people didn't realize how hard it was to kill someone.

It was quiet enough, at any rate, for the Kingsmen to gather. Roxy finally had her suit -- Merlin had even adapted the glasses to be more flattering to her narrower face -- and took her seat as Lancelot. The chairs for Galahad and Arthur were empty and Eggsy was standing at Merlin's left shoulder.

Merlin said, "Glasses on, please." Six other people appeared to be in the chairs around the table. "In the absence of Arthur, I have called this meeting to set a timeline for the election of a new Arthur from within our ranks. Once that is done, I suggest that Eggsy who, along with our new Lancelot, completed the mission that let us keep a world to save, take the code name of the new Arthur. At that point, each of us will have twenty-four hours to bring in a candidate to replace Galahad. Are there any objections?"

Roxy glanced around. "Why not just induct Eggsy as Galahad?"

Her sponsor, Percival, answered, "No one has ever taken the code name of his -- or her -- sponsor. The dead cannot propose. While this is an unusual situation, I think Merlin's solution best fits."

There was a general murmur of agreement. 

One of the holograms lifted a finger. 

"Yes, Ywain?" Merlin said.

"Is Lancelot to have a vote on Arthur? Is she in the running for Arthur? And will she and this," he glanced at the folder in front of him, "Eggsy be permitted to propose candidates for Galahad."

Merlin nodded. "Of course. The only rule has always been that a Kingman complete his first mission before being allowed to take a seat at the table." He looked around and said, "Yes, Caradoc?"

"Are we going to acknowledge Arthur with the traditional toast?"

Merlin's face turned hard. "Arthur betrayed all we stand for in the end."

Caradoc gave a rueful smile. "True. But surely we remember his better days, when he was a true knight among us."

Merlin glanced at Eggsy who put the decanter in front of Roxy, since she was the only one of the Kingsmen in the room. He pulled three glasses, and Roxy poured, handing one to Merlin and one to Eggsy.

"To Arthur," she said, and everyone at the table drank.

"Yes, Beaumains?"

"I approve of your proposals and suggest we meet back in a fortnight to vote for the new Arthur. You did not make it explicit in your answers to Ywain, so I will ask that you call the question as to whether Eggsy, who has no codename, but has completed a mission, shall have a vote and eligibility Arthur's election."

Merlin said, "I had intended that he have a vote."

"And eligibility?"

Eggsy said, "I have taken myself out of the eligibility pool. Even if I wasn't inexperienced, it doesn't seem right to replace a man I killed."

There were nods from around the table. 

Merlin said, "Then I call the questions. Shall we vote in a fortnight?" There was no disagreement. "Shall Eggsy be allowed to vote." Ywain and Erec dissented. "Motion carried. Lastly, shall Eggsy take the codename of the person elected to be Arthur?" Ywain was the only dissent. "Thank you. We shall meet in a fortnight, at 10 a.m. GMT. Anyone who can make it to London, I hope will be present in person." 

Everyone removed their glasses, and the room once again held only three people.

Roxy said, "So, Merlin, how do we decide?"

"And are you eligible, bruv?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Merlins have traditionally been ineligible to replace Arthur, just as Arthur is ineligible to replace Merlin. As to your question, Roxy, here are the folders of the surviving Kingsmen. You and Eggsy split them up as you see fit. You're allowed to discuss them, but not discuss your vote. No one else should canvass you either for themselves or another candidate, but don't be surprised if both of you get unsolicited advice."

"Eggsy, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly. Roxy, want to meet up for tea later?"

Roxy nodded. "The Reading Room at Claridge's."

"Early seating?"

"I'll see you there."

The door shut behind them as Roxy reached for a file.

Merlin acknowledged the tailor and said, "We'll be in my office," and led Eggsy up the stairs.

He indicated a comfortable chair and then sat behind his desk. "Your mother can't live with you."

Eggsy began to bristle, then relaxed into the chair. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous, not just for us, but for her and your sister. You've inherited Galahad's mews house -- yes, he changed his will before he went to meet Valentine -- and his personal fortune. Your salary will be more than adequate as well. But if you let them live with you…"

"I suppose my salary will let me cover a better apartment for them, somewhere far away from the old neighborhood."

Merlin said, "That's one option. There's a second one. Had your father become Lancelot, there's a house in Hampstead Garden Suburb which would have been yours and your mother's for life. The current Lancelot has one of the few townhouses to survive the war inside the square mile, so she has no use for it. Let us put your family there."

"Will I be allowed to visit them?"

"Of course. The house has standard security equipment -- standard for us -- which means we'll know if anyone is after them whether or not you're with them. Besides, if you're going to be entertaining Swedish Princesses, it's better not live in a two bedroom mews with your mother."

"Yeah. All right then. And thank you for thinking of a good solution."

"Not a problem. There's one more thing. You have a final test to take."

Eggsy, peered at him through his glasses. "I'm not shooting JB, bruv. Non-negotiable."

"No. None of us has any doubt that you can do what you must when the time comes."

"Then what?"

"The closest you came to real fear was the railroad track test. Unlike Roxy who overcame her worst fear in training and again in saving the world."

"Yeah, why didn't you reverse our assignments?"

Merlin smiled in remembrance. "Because Galahad had a suit made for you. We didn't have her full body armor yet, but we did have her HALO suit, and while she might be terrified, she knew she could do it after opening her chute at 300 feet. Because she doesn't look like a Chester."

"So, it came down to you or me, and I couldn't fly a plane."

Merlin's lips twitched. "Essentially."

"And my test?"

"It will happen before the election."

"Another reason not to be living with Mum, then."

"As you say."

There was a pause. Finally, Eggsy said, "What about suits?"

"Yes?"

"I assume I'll need evening clothes, morning clothes, a funeral suit."

Merlin nodded. "A good topcoat, and probably at least one suit appropriate for country house sports. Do you ride?"

"Horses? No, mate."

"If you'll undertake to help Roxy improve her driving skills, I'm sure she can be persuaded to take a rank beginner and having him steeplechasing by the end of the year."

They looked at each other and said, in unison, "Riding clothes."

***  
Over tea, Eggsy and Roxy exchanged briefcases -- Roxy's held the Kingsman files she'd already completed, and Eggsy had information on some of the people he'd been through marine training with for her to see about sponsoring. "Not a single woman."

Eggsy sipped his tea. "Royal Marines only allow them to play in the band. None of your school friends spring to mind? Might be one or two girls from the old neighborhood who could be recruited, but I'm not sanguine."

"Nor am I. There's one girl I knew at school who might fit well, but I need to ask Merlin if we're all British."

"Already did. Commonwealth countries are okay. US only if they've been a Rhodes Scholar and have lived here more than five years."

"Somewhat limiting."

"It is, yeah. By the way, I don't care how good he is, no voting for Dinadan or Ywain. I refuse to be called by either of those names."

Roxy smiled at him. "Can't promise. If I think one of them is best, that's how I'll vote."

"'Course it is. Actually, while you have those files, I want you to take a look at James Vandervere. He was a squaddie with me, but he actually made it all the way. South African, which is why I asked Merlin."

"Why him?"

Eggsy passed her the plate before taking his second scone. "We weren't friends, but he put up with a lot of shit and never once lost his nut. He was the only one of us to go onto officer's training, which I admit, I only know from the files."

Roxy glanced at the photo in the file. "And you noticed that we're all very pale, too."

"Harry once said there were natural aristocrats. He thought my dad was one, and that just maybe I had the potential. When he said that, Vandervere was the first person I thought of. Doesn't matter that we'll only be able to see him by his teeth if it's dark."

She raised an eyebrow. "He's an intelligence officer. Would you have tried for officer status?"

"I let Mum talk me out of it at week 31. But, yes, when I was still dreaming, I wanted to go for pilot training which would have made me an officer." He looked at the file Roxy handed him and his eyes went wide. "Daya Thakur. Please tell me she's not a lesbian."

"She's not. You might even be her type. She took a first in political science at Cambridge. She competed in Judo at the Olympics."

Eggsy closed his folders as the waiter came up and offered the cake selection and more tea. When he left, the question was, "Weapons?"

"None that I know of, but that's teachable. She's fearless on a horse."

"I'll dig deep. She sounds like she might be an excellent candidate."

"I'll do the same with Mister Vandervere. Though, doesn't it seem awful that they can't both come in? If they pass the tests, of course."

"Yeah, but if they did both make it, one of the current Kingsmen would be dead. And I wouldn't want that either."

"True." Roxy put away the files. "Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you in Finchley. My family stable horses there."

"Eight a.m.?"

"Six, Eggsy. See you then."


	2. Vetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetting their proposals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wilton's](http://www.wiltons.co.uk/restaurant-oyster-bar/) exists.

When Eggsy showed up the following morning, Roxy handed him a shovel. For the next hour they mucked out stalls, fed the horses, and cleaned tack before Roxy showed him how to groom a horse and then stood over him while he did the one he'd be riding. By the time they saddled up, it was past eight and he wished he'd had a bigger breakfast.

By 10:30 they'd completed their first lesson, and Roxy offered to buy an early lunch before they went into the shop.

The next morning, Eggsy brought bacon sandwiches for both of them.

***  
They might both have places at the table, but Merlin was still training them. 

Roxy was good at picking out anomalies from data ranging from newsfeeds to fashion trends. Eggsy had helped Merlin plan two very different operations, one of which not only conformed to his plan -- not even minor tweaks from Merlin -- he'd been allowed to run the operation with Merlin sitting at his shoulder.

Afterward, Merlin had sat them both down.

"Roxy, you have a head for strategy and the big picture. Eggsy, you're tactics all the way. I'd like to train you as a team -- not that you won't both have solo jobs, and probably a lot more of them -- but I think you two could be something special as a team, if you're willing to bring the idea to the new Arthur."

They glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously.

Merlin said, "It will keep you in London -- or at least Europe -- for most of the next few months because I'll also be training the new Galahad. Are you still interested?"

Their yeses came without hesitation.

"Well, the new Arthur will have to approve it, but I'd like to get you started next week. Roxy, you'll be doing exactly what I've had you doing for the past six weeks, but you'll be showing Eggsy your methods of data collection and taking him through every step of your reasoning before presenting your findings to me. Eggsy, I need you to learn this part. It will never be your responsibility, just as it isn't mine usually, but at some point in future you may need to fill in for Roxy or someone else on strategy, just as I'm filling in for an absent Arthur. After we get Arthur's approval, then Eggsy is going to take you through tactical planning, Roxy. Again, it's more to teach you how he thinks so that you can work together, but it may be necessary for you to do it someday."

"Got it, Mister Wizard, sir," Eggsy said. Roxy chuckled.

"Right, get out of my office, both of you. I'll see you on Monday at eleven."

Roxy said, "We're not on call?"

"There are others at the head of the call board. If you're needed, we'll let you know."

They both nodded to him on their way out.

"Eggsy, what are your plans this weekend?"

"Sunday lunch with my Mum and sister. I was going to set us a time to work on your driving skills tomorrow, if you had the time."

"Sure. I want to have dinner with you alone either tonight or Sunday, if that's possible."

"No, sweat."

She bit her lip and said, "And I'd also like to set up dinner tomorrow night with your Lieutenant Vandervere and Daya, if that's possible."

"It can probably be arranged. Do we tell them about Kingsman?"

"Not at dinner, but if we can get five minutes to chat alone before the evening ends, then, maybe."

Eggsy said, "In other words, only if we think they're good candidates. And you're vetting my candidate while I'm vetting yours."

She grinned. "That's the plan."

"Well, then, just one question." She looked at him seriously, and he said, "Wilton's or Simpson's in the Strand?"

"Wilton's."

***  
Eggsy and James were already at the restaurant when Roxy and Daya arrived. Eggsy helped seat both women and noted the incredulity on Vandervere's face as he did. The conversation was general covering world affairs, the fall-out of the Valentine affair -- which had not hit most African countries as badly as it hit the rest of the world, and current theater and art exhibitions.

Daya proved to be charming, and, Eggsy noticed, possessed wandering hands. James was every inch an officer and gentleman, and seemed to be making it his business to charm Roxy. 

"Would anyone care for dessert and coffee?" Their nanny had been courteous and unobtrusive all evening.

For just a moment Eggsy's glasses saw Roxy's view of the room, or rather of James, as she said, "That sounds perfect."

Eggsy gave a curt nod as everyone made their selections. "Since we all seem to be leaning toward the cheese tray, would a Sauterne be preferable to digestifs?"

There was a general consensus, and Eggsy switched his glasses on for Roxy to see Daya as he said, "Excellent."

When the ladies went to powder their noses, Eggsy said, "Come back to mine tonight, James?"

"I'm more interested in Roxy."

Eggsy smiled. "I'm more interested in Daya, though you'd do in a pinch." His amusement grew as James' back stiffened. "And I think Roxy may be into you, if that's any comfort. Give her your number. This is important."

James smile faltered and he seemed, as he had when Eggsy had shown up in his office in a posh suit earlier in the week, to be assessing both Eggsy and himself.

"Certainly. But put in a good word for me with the lady?"

"You got it, bruv."

There was a nod from Roxy when they sat down indicating that Daya had accepted her invitation as well.

They finished their coffees and headed out separately.

When they got into the taxi, James said, "No bill?"

"Roxy and I split it. We have tabs."

"At Wilton's." James shook his head. "I thought you said you worked in a tailor's shop."

"We do."

The taxi dropped them at the end of the street, and they walked to Eggsy's house. James looked around the foyer as they entered. "I thought you said you hadn't been working for Kingsman Tailors long."

Eggsy took them into his office, still with Harry's headlines on the walls, and said, "I inherited the house. It's not exactly a perquisite."

"Who died?"

"A very good man. Roxy and I think you might be able to take his role." He smiled ruefully, "You'll never take his place."

"And I should go from being a lieutenant in the Royal Marines working his way up the ranks of the intelligence service to be a tailor."

"Yes."

James glanced at the bar, and Eggsy poured them both brandies.

"No. Or at least not without more information."

Eggsy gestured for him to sit down and took his place behind the desk. "The man who recommended me for Kingsman owned this house. These headlines are from all the times he saved world and no one knew about it. I didn't do quite as well. Though, if I'm being honest, Roxy did as much as I did."

"'Didn't do quite as well' meaning your exploits made the front page?"

"Merlin, our current commander, Roxy, and I were the ones who took out Valentine and rescued his prisoners."

"Pressed a few buttons and made people's heads explode."

Eggsy took a sip from his drink. "No. There was a lot more to it than that. Roxy, damn, she's good. She made a HALO jump from the edge of the atmosphere after knocking out a satellite with an outdated missile guidance system."

"Roxy. The cute little blonde at dinner tonight?"

"She could take you out without mussing her hair, mate."

James stared at him for a long time. "You're serious."

"Yes. There are ten of us who sit at the table. Merlin's our techy, though he'd have me running the obstacle course at dawn if he ever heard me call him that. The guy in charge is codenamed Arthur. We lost him to Valentine, too. So we're looking for a successor to my mentor."

"And to this Arthur?"

"Arthur will be selected from the current members of the table."

James said, "So you have a codename?"

"Not yet. Friday, I'll know what it is. Roxy's Lancelot, though."

There was a very long pause, each man lost in his thoughts. "And you want me to take a place at this table?" James asked.

"I want you to make it through the job interview and, yes, at the end of it, be the one who takes Galahad's place." Eggsy toasted the headlines surrounding them.

"So, it's a competitive placement?"

"Roxy beat me. If my mentor hadn't died, I wouldn't have my place at the table. I wouldn't be able to propose you for the training."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Wednesday. Let me know no later than noon on Wednesday. If you're in, the training will start at ten pm sharp on Saturday."

"I… I'll think about it."

"You can let me know before Wednesday, too."

James finished his brandy. "You and Roxy?"

Eggsy thought about the two of them practicing seduction techniques together. It had been fun for both of them, but it had never been anything they'd go on with. They'd ended up as best friends, and had no qualms about sleeping together -- or watching each other's backs -- on intimate jobs.

"Have a friendship for the ages, mate."

"You don't kiss and tell?"

Eggsy looked him dead in the eye. "Manners maketh man."


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens other than Merlin making good on his threat to have Eggsy face his greatest fear.

Roxy slipped the tranquilizer dart into his carotid when she got out of the car. Eggsy woke up in a pine box, just barely larger than a coffin with an air filtration system and a water bottle. Eggsy figured he had just under twenty four hours. He had no idea how Merlin knew he was claustrophobic, but he was definitely facing his worst fear. Fortunately, he had a couple of relaxation techniques he could use, otherwise his air wouldn’t last anywhere near 24 hours.

He began by checking whether any of the sides sounded hollow. He was methodical and patient and slowly growing terrified as every place he tried came back with a thud. If he was actually buried alive he was fucked and he knew it.

The only side which didn’t thud was the one over his head, where the air filtration system was. If he was to get out, he’d have to go that way, but trying it would destroy the filtration system and cut down his available air to under an hour. Eggsy fought the urge to panic and calmed himself down. The filtration system gave him time to make a plan. With a plan he could get out in under an hour.

When he broke out, Merlin and Roxy were nearby. “You two must have a deathwish,” were the first words out of Eggsy’s mouth.

Merlin gave a half smile. “No, but I can’t believe you managed it as quickly as you did. I’d planned to have someone else here when you got out.”

“Smart plan.”

Roxy hugged him. “You did it, and you did it wonderfully.” 

He took a minute before he was able to hug her back. Finally, he looked at them and said, “She’s never the person to take me out again. Got that? I need to have someone I trust.”

“Trust is a luxury,” Merlin said.

“Maybe,” Roxy said, “but you’re the one who wants to train us as a team. If we can’t trust each other, we’ll never be able to work together the way you need us to.”

Merlin looked between them. “Good. Eggsy, I can’t promise I won’t give one of you the order to take the other one out. You had to kill Arthur after all. I can promise that I’ll tell you why and give you evidence.”

Roxy nodded, and Eggsy said, “Fair enough.”

“Take tomorrow off,” Merlin said.

“Where are we?” Eggsy asked.

Roxy said, “The training center.”

“Any reason I can’t run the obstacle course?”

Merlin shrugged, “The drug should be out of your system. Stop and call if you have an unusual side effect.”

Eggsy nodded and Roxy fell into step beside him. 

***   
After running the course twice, once with 25 kilo backpacks and once without, they hit the locker room to get the private subway back to the city.

"You got half your wish."

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at her and finished zipping up his trousers. "Which one?"

"Well, the one with Daya won't come true until you call her."

He turned his back to her again. 

Roxy sighed. "If my vote has anything to do with it, your codename won't be Ywain."

"Glad to hear it. Why not?"

"He called me to ask me to vote for him. I asked him some questions and could practically feel him patting me on the head. I won't swear that he didn't call me 'my dear girl' at one point."

Eggsy said, "I'm surprised we won't have to fill his place at the table. Didn't you break Rufus' fingers for being condescending?"

"It was just one finger -- and I made certain it wasn't his dominant hand."

"Even if his personality's for shit, he might still be a good candidate."

Roxy said, "I'll give you his file tonight. You'll see that he really isn't. Dinadan seems like a good enough person, but he's average."

"Are any of us average? You jumped from space to a mountain top."

"And you fought an army. Average for a Kingsman. Unless there's information Merlin hasn't shared, Dinadan follows orders. I haven't seen anything to indicate he understands a wider strategy."

Eggsy finished dressing and turned around. "I've been meaning to ask, have they found a way to make your stockings bullet proof."

"They haven't even found a way to keep them from laddering." Roxy said, "What about your files? Does anyone stand out?"

"If you had more experience… Caradoc might be a good fit for Arthur's seat. He's worked more diplomatic missions, but some of those dinner parties were probably more dangerous than jumping from a plane without a chute. Tristan has a temper on him, which puts him toward the bottom of my list. Your sponsor is somewhere between them. I still have to review Sagramore."

Roxy chuckled to herself. "It just struck me. All our codenames begin with different letters."

"Of course they do. If you only have a few seconds to tap out a message or scrawl a note, being able to use a single letter is helpful."

"Did Galahad tell you that? Or are you just smarter than me?"

Eggsy grinned, "Galahad didn't tell me. Who's left for you to review?"

"Erec and Beaumains. And that's why we use a nickname for Gareth. I should have picked that up sooner."

"Now me, I wondered why they didn't use Bors or Bedivere for B, but then I read the tale of the kitchen knight. Figured Gareth must have been one of the more famous ones."

"What will you do with your day off?"

"You mean you're not going to have me mucking out stalls at six in the morning?"

"No, but I'll expect you there on Wednesday."

Eggsy pulled out his phone. "Give me a mo'." He wandered off and came back a few minutes later. "Late supper with Daya."

"Good. I already had a date with Van."

"Van?"

"He prefers it to James."

"So how about we plan a long lunch or tea on Wednesday and finish our review of the files. I'll know by then whether Van will be my proposal or if I have to find someone else."

"Daya said yes practically before I finished talking." Roxy smiled and linked her arm through his as they headed toward the private subway which would return them to London. "Tea, I think. You pick where this time."

"The Goring. Three o'clock."


	4. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is sent on a mission with Eggsy helping to guide her from home base. But first, their recruits have to show up for training.

_Saturday_

The four of them were lingering over a late lunch on the Saturday, when Roxy got a message from Merlin across her glasses.

“You’re needed in Paris for a job tonight. It shouldn’t be dangerous, but come pick up your bag and your brief from Kingsman before your flight -- which leaves in two hours.”

“Just me?” 

“For now.”

Roxy said, “Have to dash. Can you escort both of them to the training facility?” 

Eggsy smiled. “Not a problem. If it’s an evening do, I want pictures.”

She kissed him and Daya on both cheeks and gave Van a quick peck on the lips. “I hope one of you makes it to the table.” She dashed out of the restaurant and got into the discreet Kingsman taxi.

Merlin’s face showed up on Eggsy’s glasses. “Get them here on time. I want you to observe the operation with me.”

“Do we need to come early?” Eggsy murmured.

“No need, but I won’t mind if you do.”

“See you this evening then.”

He turned to the two at the table with him. "Get your bag and join me at Kingsman at six."

***   
_Wednesday_

The day had begun well. Eggsy had gotten to the point where he and the horse were comfortable around each other. Working with Roxy -- he really should learn to call her Lancelot more often -- had been great. And then they'd gone to tea to discuss the files on potential Arthurs.

Caradoc, Dinadan, Erec, Tristan, and Ywain had already been eliminated, and Lancelot didn't feel ready for the job, she said. It had taken them a good half hour to eliminate Percival, in spite of Roxy's connection to him. That left Sagramore and Beaumains, with Eggsy leaning toward Sagramore and Roxy leaning toward Beaumains.

"We don't have to vote the same way, you know," Eggsy said. "Experience counts for something. The only two who'd served longer were Arthur and Galahad."

"Beaumains still has over twenty years doing this work, and his missions were riskier," Roxy countered. "I think Arthur -- our Arthur -- got hidebound by tradition, and I know age has nothing to do with outlook, but I think it's easier the older you get to just… conform? Assume you're right?"

"Miss the old days and think they were perfect?"

"Exactly. Beaumains is about Merlin's age. Sagramore is at least a decade older, but he joined the service at a later age, too."

"Why is this so important to you, Roxy?"

She stared at him.

"Right, whoever it is will be making decisions, approving budgets, and assigning our missions. I get that. Why is it important that we vote the same way?"

Roxy nodded. "A much better question. It's not, ultimately, if we vote differently and the table ends up tied, then I'm certain there are procedures in place to keep voting and eliminating candidates until we have an Arthur. But a drawn out process could highlight our differences with each other rather than reinforce our common goal. It could mean that the vote count will be announced at each stage which would have its own set of potential problems."

"If we vote the same way, even if every other Kingsman votes for himself, there won't be a drawn out process. If we vote differently, who know if we'll end up with Ywain running everything."

Roxy shook her head at the thought. 

Eggsy said, "I can't promise anything. I will absolutely vote for the one I think is best."

"As you should."

"But give me Beaumains file, and I'll look at it again tonight. I promise I'll think about it, okay."

She smiled brightly for a moment. "Okay. Let's get out of here before the proprietors throw us out."

***   
_Saturday, 6:00 p.m._

Van stared at the walls around them as they descended to the private subway car which would whisk them to the training center. "How does all this exist?"

"Grosvenors, Tavistocks, rich men I'd never even heard of pooling their fortunes to build this. To create the Kingsmen."

"It's excellent engineering," Daya said.

Eggsy had been pleased to see they'd both packed light. Most of their needs would be covered by Merlin, but some of the people in his group had brought trunks with them.

Once they were moving along the track Van said, "Tell us something about the training, please."

Daya smiled at him, "Roxy told me the shortest selection process was three months and the longest was just over a year. That's all I know."

Van stared at Eggsy. "How long did it take you and Roxy?"

"Five months. And it was Roxy who was selected. I was second and in the right place at the right time."

"But you were the last two?"

"Yes, it was going to be one of us."

They reached the end of the line and the capsule opened as Van said, "You can't tell us anything else."

Eggy said, "Well, the food's better than at commando training."

Van chuckled. "Can't wait to try it."

"It's good to know you have a better sense of time than your mentor did, Beaumains." Merlin nodded to the two recruits. 

"Van here is my proposal, and Daya is Lancelot's. Van, Daya, this is Merlin. Don't piss him off."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Go in and choose a bunk. You have a couple of hours before training begins. Beaumains, you're with me."

He noticed Amelia had already chosen her spot by the door and winked at Merlin. "Yes, your wizardlyness."

Merlin motioned him to the control computers. "If anything comes in from Dinadan or Sagramore, let me know immediately. You're covering Lancelot." He nodded to the screen to the right. "Read the mission brief and walk her through it if she needs help. It's a relatively simple extraction. If the target was gay, we'd have sent you."

Eggsy grinned, "Nice to know my good looks count for something. What's she extracting? Information, object, concealable?"

"What she's supposed to be extracting is him. Failing that, all of his possible data storage units need to come with her."

"Is he likely to be willing?"

Merlin said, "We don't know. Read the brief."

About twenty minutes later, Lancelot called in. "Merlin?"

"Beaumains. Merlin's settling in the recruits."

"Already?"

"Only three left to arrive."

"Well, I'm dressed and ready to head to the Musée Marmotan."

"Go to the mirror, I want to see how you look."

Roxy engaged her glasses and smirked at the low whistle from Eggsy. 

He said, "I wondered how they were going to handle putting pockets and gear in an evening dress. Looks like I didn't need to worry." 

She had on a silk velvet version of the classic "smoking." It was cut in such away that she didn't need a blouse underneath but wore a classic silver-green bustier instead. The deep black set off her skin beautifully. Her makeup was light except for an intensely red lipstick. 

"The hair," Eggsy said.

"What about my hair?"

"Loosen it."

"I'm not going to have my hair flapping about my face in a fight or if I need to run. It's bad enough that I have to wear heels."

"I'm not saying take it down, just … can't you loosen it a bit?"

Roxy thought for a second and then undid the tight french twist she'd been wearing. Instead, she french braided it loosely and tucked the end under the main braid. It softened the effect.

"Very sexy," she heard Eggsy say, "just like Lauren Bacall."

"Wait until I tell _you_ how to dress for a honeytrap."

"Is it a honeytrap if it's a bloke? Wouldn't we be stingers or something?" He heard her chuckle and said, "Final weapons check."

Roxy fastened an emerald tassel necklace and said, "Garotte." She touched her matching earrings and said, "Teargas when dropped in liquid." Watch, "Tranquilizer darts." Pen, "Poison." Cuff links, "Flash grenades. I have a knife in my bustier, and a single shot metal-free gun in a back holster. Signet ring. Right pocket has a cigarette lighter, left holds a thumbdrive with encryption and my keys which are diamond tipped. Am I missing anything?"

"Knife in your shoe?"

"Yes, papa."

Eggsy said, "No wonder we drive Merlin crazy." He saw Ywain bringing in his candidate, as bland looking a hooray Henry as he'd ever seen. He nodded to Ywain and turned back to the screen. "Let's run a quick sync check with our equipment and then I'll wish you luck in your endeavors."

The check took twenty seconds and then Roxy winked at her reflection and turned to go to the party.

***   
An hour later, Eggsy was watching the world go by on a computer screen. He could hear Merlin in the background giving the body bag speech when a light flashed indicating that Dinadan needed help in Egypt. He said Dinadan's name in Merlin's earpiece and checked to see if there was any help he could give at the moment.

Merlin finished up quickly and took the left hand screen for his activities with Dinadan. He moved Eggsy's surveillance of Roxy's room to the right hand screen and put some alerts and reminders on the middle screen. Eggsy idly wondered whether Merlin ever just sat there playing Tetris.

Half an hour later a light came on the middle screen, and Eggsy drew Merlin's attention to it.

"The last recruit has turned out his bunk light. I have the flooding on manual tonight."

"It's usually automated?"

"Five minutes with no lights triggers it." Merlin got back to Dinadan, and Eggsy turned his attention back to Lancelot. 

Through the earpiece he could hear the man practically begging for her protection. Her target was looking nervous which meant Lancelot might not be able to make it look like a convincing seduction. He referenced the map of the museum and oriented himself in the room through her glasses. "Lancelot, there are two doors hidden in the paneling behind where they've put the bar. The closer one is just a closet, but the other is a passage. Can you make it?"

She turned her head to give him a full view of the room and the two bodyguards coming toward them. "The door to my left is closer, but it's the main stairwell. Most people are already here, but…"

"See if you can pass it off as flirtation and head toward the public door. Don't go down the stairs, head for the room across the landing."

She didn't acknowledge him, but just started flirting with the target, gently tugging his hand toward the door. Eggsy could see the bodyguards were following and talking to someone on their comms. He said, "Be prepared for company."

"Got it. Once I'm in that room?"

"Turn right, and head for the center panel. It connects to the same hidden passage as the one behind the bar."

Two men loomed up ahead of her. She kept up the act until one physically tried to block them from leaving. Eggsy was pretty sure he heard the man's hyoid bone crack as the heel of her hand connected with his throat. She managed to get the target into the next room, but, "Eggsy, what's the door to my left, by the window?"

"Closet. No alarms on it, but no telling whether it's open."

"Doesn't matter, there's a key in the lock." She stowed the target in the closet, dropped the key into a pocket hidden in the bustier and went to work on the three men who came after her.

Eggsy said, "Museum security is on its way. It's armed. I've managed to block their first route to you, but that won't buy more than thirty seconds."

The last of her opponents got an amnesia dart in the neck, and she opened the closet and ran for the hidden door. Ten minutes later, Eggsy had her and the target in a Kingsman car heading to the airport.

"Check-in when the plane's in the air, Lancelot."

"Will do, Beaumains."

Merlin leaned back in his chair and said, "Want to watch the room flood?"

"Is Amelia going to die again?"

"It depends on if anyone helps her."

***   
Twenty minutes later, the room drained. Eggsy followed Merlin into the training room to find Amelia "dead." He listened to Merlin's assessment of the recruits and found that it tallied with his. Neither Van nor Daya would be cut, and they were among the ones who used buddy breathing with two other recruits when some of the shower hoses broke. It was Erec's recruit who was cut. He'd elbowed two of the others to keep them away from his toilet.

After they left, Merlin said, "I followed your mission once Dinadan was safe. You both did well."

"Good to know, Merlin. Will someone be meeting their plane?"

"Yes," Merlin was puzzled.

"Have a medic in the team. I'm pretty certain Lancelot has a fractured collarbone, and her shoulder may need to be reset."


	5. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Daya's and Van's training, and the beginning of a new assignment for Lancelot and Beaumains.

Roxy was pissed when she was taken straight out to the medical wing at headquarters. Not even getting a visit from Daya -- and Van after Eggsy'd had a word with Merlin -- would appease her. However, after Eggsy had covered her medical sling with a classic Liberty scarf, she was at least speaking to him again.

***  
Daya watched her partner as he rolled the dice. She found it intriguing that Merlin had assigned them two person games when the recruits were an odd number. Why not have one group play three handed bridge or bring out a Scrabble board to compensate? The pairings weren't entirely arbitrary, but they weren't entirely free. She had been informed that she could select anyone other than Van for her partner. She didn't know what other restrictions had been given out, but Van had been left on his own, and would remain on his own, per Merlin, until someone else washed out. She glanced at him and got a bright smile back. He was building a house of cards with confidence and a steady hand.

Merlin had informed them that they would rotate through all the games as they went on. Chess, byzantine chess, backgammon, go, labyrinth, even snakes and ladders. She wondered what they were assessing. What did it mean if she won at chess, but lost at labyrinth or vice-versa?

And then there was the dog. Roxy had introduced her to Sheba, but hadn't mentioned she'd been acquired on the training course. Daya had chosen a Belgian Tervuren and named her Hennin. Van had picked a Papillon and named her Skipper. At least half the others had given him shit about picking a small dog - and a bitch at that. He'd just smiled and said, "I picked one of the smartest breeds in the world. I doubt your dog will be trained before you leave."

"What? You think he's that dumb?" Henry was the proud owner of a mastiff called Brutus. 

Van replied, "No, I think you'll wash out that quickly."

"You don't know what our rankings are, Kaffir."

"I'm going to assume you don't know what exactly that epithet means to a black South African. But don't call me that again unless you want to experience the wonders of modern dentistry."

There was a drawn out moment of tension, and then Henry turned his back on Van. Daya thought it was the first sensible thing she'd seen him do.

Merlin walked in. "I heard that exchange. Grab your packs again. I want you to run the obstacle course backward. All of you."

She raised her hand. 

"Yes, Daya?"

"Does that mean running the course in reverse order or physically running backward."

Merlin smiled. "For today, it will mean in reverse order. If I ever hear racial -- or other -- epithets out of any of you again, it may mean both. Are we clear?"

They all said, "Yes, sir."

"I told you to get your packs and get running." They broke from the room and went to run the obstacle course, backward.

***  
Four days later, Henry washed out. They'd completed a two hour logic test that morning, and after Merlin had graded the papers, he called Henry forward. "You're the first recruit let go for intelligence since 1966. Get your things."

As they exited the room, Merlin informed Henry's game partner that he was now matched with Van.

***  
The next three weeks were hell. They had orienteering and survival training. The exam for the section had each of them dropped in an area, given a bearing and a time frame and told to find their way back to base. Van had taken two days, which was well under his 72 hour time limit. Daya herself had been back only an hour before he was, just barely within her 50 hour time limit. Several of their fellow recruits were already back, but whether it was because they'd had shorter distances or were just more efficient, she didn't know. 

Van came to sit by her after he finished showering. "Where did you end up?"

"Dartmoor. Most of my difficulty was getting off the moor without being sucked into a peat bog. You?"

"The Scottish highlands. I managed to catch my dinner the first night and hop a freight train the second night."

Daya nodded. "My pack had money in it. It was enough for a train ticket, once I got to a place with a train, but not enough for food, too."

"Did a nice gentleman buy you lunch?"

"I went to the local Indian take-away and offered to wash dishes for a meal. It was better than my mother ever made."

Van laughed. "Think there's time for a nap before dinner?"

"Knowing Merlin, we'll have a pre-dinner run."

Merlin said, "No, but please walk your dogs first. Dinner's in half an hour."

"Thank God, Eggsy was right about the food being better than in the Marines."

Daya said, "You haven't eaten for over 24 hours and you're worried about how it tastes?"

"It's unhealthy to wolf it down, and I'm less likely to if it tastes good." He got up and picked up his leash, "Here, Skipper."

Daya gave a low whistle, and Hennin brought her leash to her mistress.

"Impressive," Van said as they headed out to walk their pets.

***  
Arthur called in Beaumains and Lancelot for a meeting in the dining room. Merlin arrived after the first course, and took a seat next to Roxy. 

When they'd finished Arthur said, "Merlin, I believe you have a mission for these two?"

"Possibly. Certainly for one of them. This is not too different from the Paris job. We are trying to extract information about a particular man." A picture flashed on the screen. "The Earl of Godwine is holding a party next month. The guests of honor are this couple, Rosamund and William Vaughn. William heads a news organization to rival Murdoch's and his wife is editor of his flagship newspaper, the Washington Star. Godwine would join UKIP if they weren't declassé, and the Vaughns are left-wing progressives of the American type."

"Not exactly logical for the toff to be throwing them a party."

"No, Beaumains, it isn't. We want to know why this is happening. The Vaughns are being vilified by their usual supporters, and Godwine's crowd are discreetly wondering if he's gone a little gaga, which is particularly galling as he's my age."

Eggsy grinned. "Now Merlin, we know you're younger than you pretend to be."

"Well, I certainly find you attractive," Roxy said.

Merlin sniffed. "Be that as it may… William and Rosamund supposedly have an open marriage, and they've both been known to take advantage of the arrangement. I don't suppose it will actually be an intimate assignment as the party is very formal, but there's the possibility. We don't have a tight deadline on this one. For right now, we're just curious."

Arthur said, "The most difficult part will be getting and invitation to the party."

Roxy said, "Actually, sir, I was planning to RSVP no, but I can always make it a yes instead. Who should be my escort?"

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look. Arthur said, "You may choose any member of the table, but we thought Beaumains would be better on communications rather than your escort."

"Honestly, I've stopped trying to eat soup with my hands," Eggsy said.

"This will be white tie, Beaumains," Arthur said. "I know your training was rigorous and I admire that you're continuing to learn how to fit in with Lancelot. But…"

"Beaumains is teaching me quite a bit, too. We have two weeks to have white tie made up for him, and I'm certain that we can brush up on etiquette, if you really feel we need it."

"It's not 'we,' Lancelot. It's me." He looked at Arthur. "What do you reckon?"

"Are you certain, Lancelot?"

"Yes, Arthur. If this does become an intimate assignment, then I'm comfortable with Eg.. Beaumains. We can work together on this."

Arthur glanced at Merlin who said, "I was in favor of them going together from the first. My only concern is how do we get Lancelot a bulletproof evening gown?"


	6. Honey traps, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Beaumains (or Roxy and Eggsy) end up using seduction at a party.
> 
> After the debrief, Eggsy and Merlin play chess and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating has gone up. 
> 
> Relationships are developing a bit, too.

Eggsy supposed he should have known they'd be announced as "Lady Roxanne Morton and Mister Gary Unwin," but he hadn't really considered that Roxy might be an aristocrat rather than just posh. 

***  
The dress that the Alexander McQueen shop next door had managed to make for her in record time -- and he was glad he didn't have to keep track of the expenses -- looked glorious on her. There was a high collar in the back which gave her some protection, though as low-cut as it was in the front, he wasn't certain it would be much help. There was draping which allowed her to conceal a throwing knife (her gun was in the right hand side of his back holster, under his tails) and several slits in the full skirt which let her conceal other weaponry for handy access. He had to practice with his watch chain (garrote), pocket watch (same weaponry as the standard watch, but slightly more difficult access) and fob (remote access to the targeted computers).

Merlin had drilled them in dancing, including steps which would allow Lancelot to draw her gun unobtrusively. Beaumains had joined the recruits for an etiquette refresher, which had several of the candidates chivvying him for not knowing what to do without instruction. He very nearly introduced one of them to Harry's idea of a silver suppository, but decided it might hurt Van's chances. He did run the entire obstacle course with them, in a suit, just to prove he could, though.

***  
They separated after their first dance and circled the room in different directions. Roxy had connected with William Vaughn who was, much to Merlin's mixed delight and disgust, suggesting all sorts of possibilities for the end of the evening. 

"My wife is just going to love you. Such a feisty little thing and a titled lady to boot."

Roxy managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Just your wife?"

"Well, I'd be interested in all kinds of things. Didn't you come in with an escort? Does he play?"

Roxy smiled. "He does what I tell him to." In her ear, she heard Eggsy protest.

"Does he go both ways?"

"I've never asked him. He's your type?"

William grinned like a shark. "He's my Rosie's type and I'm not going to let him have her unless I get to have him, too."

"That leaves me lonely."

He shook his head. "Oh, no. I get to watch you winding up Rosie, and then watch you with your boyfriend after I've taken care of him." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Doesn't that sound like fun."

Roxy raised an eyebrow. "It sounds promising. I'll have to talk to Gary, of course. He may have gotten a better offer."

William laughed. "I doubt he has."

Eggsy came up to them. "May I claim Lady Roxanne for a dance?"

"As long as I get to dance with her before the night's over."

Eggsy gave him a half smile. "That's entirely up to her."

They moved out to the dance floor, and Eggsy held her close. "What do you reckon? Can we try to put them off for a night or two?"

Roxy moved against him smoothly and said, "I think tonight's our best bet. They're staying in one of Godwine's guest suites. If we can work it right, we can get access to both computer systems."

"Makes sense. I think I've found Godwine's office. My worry is concealing the guns."

"If we can't hide them, we tell them you were originally my body guard. I just, what was your phrase? 'Like a bit of rough?'" She kissed his cheek flirtatiously when she caught William watching her. "His wife certainly seemed taken with you. Said you were the only one here who looked like he might have a pair."

"So, I'm your kept man?"

"For tonight. Are you okay with this? I can tell them no, and we'll figure something else out."

Eggsy shook his head. "We came in here prepared to be honey traps. I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Roxy, I'm okay with casual sex. I prefer it with a friend." He pulled her closer and twirled with her. "But I don't think we're going to be invited to breakfast any way. Are you good?"

"As you said, we're prepared to be honey traps. Just promise me you'll figure out a way for one of us to get out and get the data."

The music ended, and he threaded her arm through his to walk her back to William Vaughn. "Promise."

***  
Merlin had given him advice about how to conceal the guns and asked him to leave the audio engaged when he put his glasses in his breast pocket. "I'm not a pervert. I just need to know if we might have to pull you out."

Eggsy glanced at himself in a mirror as he said, "Really, Merlin," disapprovingly.

"Unintentional. My apologies."

"It looks like the party's breaking up. I'll go join Lancelot."

***  
William turned out to be a voyeur, which was fine because Rosamund was an exhibitionist. When Roxy had finished with Rosamund, Eggsy found himself in a sandwich between the couple: Fucking Rosamund, while being fucked by William.

Roxy started to giggle and talk about going "to find more champers." She took one of their concealed guns and Eggsy's watch and found their hosts' laptops. She opened and poured champagne while the information was being uploaded to Merlin. She giggled her way back into the bedroom with three glasses of champagne, said, "Oops, I forgot the bottle," and went back out to collect the watch fob, champagne bottle, and her own glass of wine.

Eggsy pulled on his boxers to use the loo and grabbed the fob from where Roxy had left it. He nipped down the landing to Godwine's office, which he'd found earlier in the evening, and put in the device to upload the data. He came back from the bathroom with no pants on and had his own "Oops" moment to go back and get the data.

About an hour later, the Vaughns were shagged out. As Eggsy had predicted, they weren't asked to stay the night.

In the back of the taxi, they finally checked in with Merlin again. "Come straight in for a debriefing."

Roxy said, "Actually…"

Eggsy added, "Look, we're exhausted and grotty. Let us grab a shower at my place. Lancelot's got a change of clothes there, and we'll come to you in about an hour. We'll take the underground from the tailor shop to make it faster. What do you say, guvnor?"

Merlin said, "You'll be here within two hours, or you'll be joining the recruits on the halo jump."

"We're down to the final six?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, and both your candidates are still in the running."

They cheered and high-fived each other.

Merlin continued, "They also both have surprisingly well behaved dogs."

"Don't remind me, Merlin," Eggsy said. "We're coming up to my place now. See you in under two hours."

***  
The debrief took just over an hour. Merlin had brought in scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and onions, toast, and tea. When he caught the look on Eggsy's face he said, "Harry taught me it was the only way to prevent a champagne hangover."

Roxy laughed. "My father said the same thing. Of course, he provided marmalade for the toast."

"There's some Dundee in that drawer to your left."

"You're the guvnor, Merlin," Roxy said.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Finish your tea, and you can both head home."

Eggsy asked, "Tell me we're not going riding in," he checked his watch, "an hour and a half."

"No fucking way," Roxy replied. "I plan to sleep until noon, and then go have a sauna and massage."

"You're a sensible woman, Lancelot."

"You coming?" she said to Eggsy. 

He shook his head. She kissed him quickly on the mouth and said, "You should have a sauna and a massage, too. Nothing fixes you up better." With that, she picked up her bag and headed back to the train capsule.

Merlin looked at Eggsy. "You don't have to stay. We won't even have the data fully sorted for analysis before Monday."

"Since it's a quiet night, I thought we might play a game of chess. I'm so tired, you could actually win."

"Why not? I just have to be around to make certain their data plays nicely with our systems."

He set up a small board between them and had Eggsy face black. Eggsy removed the f7 pawn and said, "Your move."

"How long did you know Harry?" Eggsy asked about three moves in.

"I hadn't made it to the table, but I did rather well with the technical side of things. And I'm a damned good pilot, so when Merlin elected to retire a year or so after I'd been through recruitment, Harry proposed me for the replacement."

Eggsy nodded and made his next move. "Do you have a problem with honey trap jobs?"

"Are you asking if I'm a cliché strait-laced Scot?" Merlin made his move and said, "I prefer to find other solutions whenever it's possible. I think in some ways it's as demoralizing as killing."

"And we do both only as a last resort." He took Merlin's queen-side bishop.

"You're distracting me."

"I haven't slept in nearly 24 hours. This should be a doddle for you."

Merlin said, "It should be."

"Something bothered you about tonight. I don't think you're sexist, not consciously at least, but maybe having a woman…"

"No, Roxy's a grown woman and can make up her own mind." He started to touch a piece and then withdrew to examine the board more closely. He moved his king's knight. "You're a lot shorter. You certainly don't have his accent. But you remind me of Harry sometimes." He looked at Eggsy's move and took his king's bishop with a smile. "It also doesn't help that we've reached the point in the training where I start to think of those that are left as potential 'Galahads' rather than as recruits. I miss my friend."

Eggsy took Merlin's queen. "How close were you?"

Merlin looked at him sharply over the board. He stared back down and made his next move.

Eggsy swept his queen out into the middle of the board. "Mate in four moves."

Merlin made a move, and Eggsy countered. Merlin made the final logical move, and Eggsy placed his queen, so that Merlin's king was in a fork. "Checkmate," he said.

Merlin said, "Well, played as always. Next time it's backgammon."

"Of course."

Eggsy started to get up to leave when Merlin said, "We never lived together. Heaven knows, we both had other relationships over the years, but, yes, we were very, very close. Were you and Harry…?"

"Lovers?" Eggsy said. "Nah. We were never equals. I don't think Harry could have a relationship unless it was between equals. And I sure as hell wasn't going to make a move on him until we could meet on equal footing. I couldn't have settled for anything less -- not with him."

"Very wise."

Eggsy shook his head. "It may have been the right thing to do, but I still wish we'd kissed just once."

"You and Roxy?"

"Very, very close on occasion."

Merlin nodded.

Eggsy stood to go, and then leaned over and cupped Merlin's face. He moved slowly, and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. "All you have to do is ask, Merlin."

Merlin's hand went behind his neck and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. "Tonight, I'm on duty. But the next time we both have an evening off, let's go to Ronnie Scott's and see where the music takes us."

Eggsy smiled and went home.


	7. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin helps plan Eggsy's professional life. Eggsy tries to become more of Merlin's personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some back story, some off page action, and very little Roxy in this one. It's more about developing all the necessary skills for a Kingsman. Not much of Lancelot/Roxy or the recruits, mostly passing mentions.

Merlin and Eggsy were sitting at a table at Ronnie Scott's waiting for Jehan Barbur's second set to begin. They each had a single malt, Merlin had decided it was part of Eggsy's education, and were just letting the silence stretch between them.

***  
The past three weeks, Beaumains and Lancelot had backed up other Kingsmen as they cleaned up bits and pieces of Valentine's empire. The data collected from Lord Godwine and the Vaughns had provided information about stores of the simcards, scientists -- several of them involuntary guests of the companies where they were found -- and bunkers which hadn't already been cleared out. Most of the plans had been far smaller scale than Valentine's. Toward the beginning of the mission, Eggsy had noted that very few of the really important people -- plumbers, electricians, and farmers -- were being protected in any of the plans. 

"You know, I can just about see William Vaughn running cable, but his wife wouldn't risk breaking a nail, and Godwine would have apoplexy if he were asked to do anything useful."

Roxy had chided him. "Many landowners are better with their hands than cubicle dwellers."

"I never got up to cubicle level."

"What kind of jobs did you do then?" She asked.

"Worked a mechanic's shop when their regulars weren't around. I was less of crook than Harry thought."

Merlin said, "What about rent-boy as your acquaintances suggested to Harry?"

"Between the ages of 14 and 16 there were a fair few times when Dean skipped with the housekeeping money and me on my knees put food on the table for me and me Mum."

Roxy said, "What happened when you were sixteen?"

"I could leave school and find a proper job, couldn't I? Plus, some of those punters don't pay as well if you're actually of age." He caught the looks on both their faces. "I didn't do it often, we had to be right desperate, and it didn't warp me or anything."

"I shouldn't have asked you in front of a third party, if at all. Curiosity isn't sufficient."

"Merlin, it's something you need to know. I don't think it's a problem, but what if someone uses it against me or it triggers something when I'm being interrogated some day. And after seeing each other brush our teeth and shower for five months, it's not like Lancelot and I have too many secrets."

Merlin said, "Still."

Roxy just nodded. The next day she went to help Percival in Morocco and he'd been seconded to Caradoc in Canada. Two weeks later, they met again in a small town in France in the middle of an armed melee. They'd each entered by a different door, and when the fight ended, they were back to back on their knees braced to take out any more foot soldiers. Ywain and Percival took out the heads of that branch.

Percival was left with the French mop-up. The next day Roxy was off with Ywain to somewhere in Asia, and Eggsy found himself meeting with Sagramore in Ankara. He'd ended up learning how to fly a small plane by having Merlin guide him through every step. Sagramore was in the infirmary, but the last of Valentine's black market distribution operations for the region was closed down. 

***  
"I need to learn how to fly a plane. Properly."

Merlin sipped his scotch and said, "It was already on the list. You'd have started already if the Vaughn data hadn't proven imperative. Lancelot will start on helicopters. When I think you're each up to speed, then I'll have you train the other. I want to see how you might do as field mentors."

"Sure thing. How are the candidates doing?"

"We're down to four. Other than Van, they're not particularly well-versed in weaponry, so that's what we're concentrating on. Daya's in danger of dropping out. It's her weakest area, but so far she's managed to make the minimums."

"So it'll be awhile before the train tracks then?" 

"At least another two weeks, I'd think. Unless one of them does wash out in weaponry. However, that brings me to something I've been meaning to discuss with you. Foreign languages. I was in favor of Arabic, but all four of the final Galahad candidates speak it. That means our most pressing needs at the moment are Russian -- Harry covered most of our Slavic languages -- and Turkish, mostly so that you could learn other Turkic languages more easily."

Eggsy gave him a heavy lidded look. "So, if Russian's so crucial, why do you want me to learn Turkish?"

Merlin peered at him hard. "Yes, I do think we need the Turkic languages more at the moment. Arthur disagrees, but thought we could let you choose. I know you're not a mind reader."

"How do you think I keep beating you at chess? I always know your next move."

Merlin just shook his head.

Eggsy said, "You brought me to hear a Turkish jazz singer tonight and made certain we ate something called kurufasulye and had turkish coffee with our desserts. Don't need neuro-linguistic programming to see that you were hinting at something."

"Purely unconscious I assure you."

Eggsy leaned back as the roadies came and tested the sound system. "Can you give me a couple of typical missions in both places for the past couple of years? It'll help me make a good decision. Though, I'll tell you, the little bit I saw of Istanbul made me want to go back."

"Not a problem, Beaumains."

"Come back to mine tonight?"

"Let me think about it?"

Eggsy nodded, turning toward the stage as the singer came back.

***  
"Taxi?" Merlin asked.

"Nah, feel like a walk, tonight. Least for a little while. You grabbing one?"

The moment stretched out. Finally, Merlin said. "I'd be more comfortable if you came back to mine. I still think of your place as Harry's." He smiled. "I live near Regent's Park."

Eggsy said, "Shorter walk, too."

"What about you and Daya?"

"Nothing's started yet. I'd like it to, but it's up to her, innit? Maybe a little bit up to you."

"Never stood in the way with Harry. I won't stand in the way with you, not with a woman. You and Van?"

Eggsy laughed. "You should have seen his face when I even implied it. No way, bruv. 'Specially, not if it would muck it up with you."

"We're not, strictly speaking equals, you know."

"You're my boss. If it bothers you, I'll walk you home and grab a cab to mine."

"No, you're at the table. I'm not. Only when voting on an Arthur. Technically, you're my boss."

Eggsy stopped at the next corner and pulled him close. "Is this sexual harassment? Should I not have started with you?"

"Should? Probably not. But just the fact that you thought the power dynamic went the other way, tells me it wasn't meant to be a problem. It's just… I'm old enough to be your father, which is a completely different power dynamic issue, and, I'm a serious man. No relationship is completely casual for me."

Eggsy kissed him softly. "Sounds like tonight's going to be about talking. Hope you have a comfortable sofa."

"I have a comfortable guest room."


	8. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Roxy and Eggsy talking.

Tea was at the Langham this week, Roxy’s choice.

“Are they pressing you to learn a new language?” She began.

“Pressing me to learn any language, really. English is all I speak. Though I did have a bit of Latin for an O Level.”

“I thought Arabic would be useful, but it seems…”

“All the remaining candidates speak Arabic.”

Roxy sighed. “They asked if I preferred Farsi or Vietnamese with the idea that I could then branch out into other Southeast Asian languages.”

“How do they relate to French?”

“Farsi? Not at all. But the French were the colonial power in Vietnam for nearly seventy years, so there are still people -- especially in government -- who speak it. They also had Laos.”

“I’ve been asked either to learn Russian or Turkish. I’d think at least one European language would be a priority, but no. Well, I guess Russian is a European language, and Turkey’s part of NATO, but…”

Roxy just nodded. “I do know that no one at the table speaks a Scandinavian language. I’m sure you could find someone who’d tutor you.” She smirked a bit and Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure my Scandinavian contact has better things to do with her time.” He ate a sandwich, then asked, “Sounds like you’re leaning toward Vietnamese.”

“I think I am. Chinese, well Cantonese, will apparently be simpler, at least for speaking, if I learn it, too.”

“I’d wanted Japanese, but that wasn’t one of the options. Or Korean.”

Roxy looked him dead in the eye. “Did you even mention that you were interested in them?”

“Well, no, but, if they need something else…”

Roxy said, “Eggsy, you have to start thinking of Kingsman as ‘we’.”

“I do.”

“Even the table?”

He hid his pause behind a scone. “You’re right. I still feel like I’m proving myself, like I don’t know as much or even enough to be at the table. Did you know we’re technically Merlin’s boss?”

“Of course we are. He reports to the table, not the other way around.”

Eggsy just shook his head. “Surprised the hell out of me when he mentioned it.”

“I shouldn’t have joked about your being my bit of rough at that party. You don’t look it. I know you don’t have to sound it -- and I’m _not_ suggesting you get rid of your accent. Being able to change between them is good for some of our undercover work. But you’re still thinking of the rest of us as ‘toffs’ and yourself as what?”

“Street rat, maybe. But I don’t. Really. The first time I saw myself in the suit, I felt like I saw **_myself_** , you know?”

“I do a bit. I’ve always known who I was, that I’d be, for lack of a better term, officer class. But the first time I saw myself with the glasses on, it felt… right.”

“Yeah. It feels right. You and Merlin helping me with the social stuff is great, but I haven’t fully assimilated it yet.”

Roxy gave him a quirky smile. “You just said ‘fully assimilated’ without thinking about it. I know that's not how you would have said it when we first started training. Hell, even after we’d completed training, that’s not the first phrase that would have come to mind. Some of it’s going to be slow. You see your mother and sister at least once a week, and I’m sure there’s pressure to be the same Eggsy they always knew. But you’re different, you know. I am, too. We’re still who we were, but we’re so much more, too.”

He poured her more tea from the perfect height, not a drop spilled. “Yes, we are. So, my dear Roxanne, when do we start jumping? Or riding to hounds?”

She giggled. “Call me Roxanne again, and your balls will be bronzed for earrings. You’ll be ready to prepare to learn how to jump in the next week or so. You’ll probably take your first jump within a month after that. Merlin’s remark about steeple chasing by Christmas was a bit off. You're a quick study. You could be ready by late September.”

“How’s helicopters?”

“Noisy and not designed for someone five foot two. Planes?”

“I fucking love flying.”

***  
Merlin entered the meeting while it was already in progress. Arthur glanced at him and motioned for him to take a seat at the foot of the table. Eggsy flashed a quick smile at him, and Roxy nodded to him. 

When Caradoc finished his summation of the groups he was watching in the Americas, Arthur said, "Merlin, how are the candidates progressing?"

"As of an hour ago, we're down to three. One of them failed the weapons obstacle course. The three remaining are Lancelot's…" 

Roxy let out a sigh of relief.

"Beaumains' and Dinadan's. Tristan, your candidate might be a good fit in our Sydney office, if you'd like to make him that offer."

Tristan said, "Thank you, Merlin. I shall."

Arthur asked, "Dinadan, are you able to get to London in the next few days?"

"Yes, Arthur." His form blurred through their glasses as he checked something over to one side. "I can be on a flight next Wednesday."

"Then we'll set the train test for Friday evening, if that's amenable to all," Merlin said.

"What happens if they all pass?" Eggsy asked.

"Then we put them through a few more tests until one falls out of the running."

"Thank you. It's my first time seeing it from this side."

Roxy asked, "And if both manage to shoot their dogs, then what?"

"Then there may be a live mission."

She nodded curtly.

"If that's all," Arthur said, "then our last order of business is your training, Beaumains, Lancelot. It seems you're both learning to fly well. Beaumains, your horsemanship is improving. Lancelot, your times in track maneuvers were excellent. You're coming along as a team," he smiled down the table, "Training them together was a good suggestion, Merlin."

"Thank you, sir."

"The only thing left is your regional specialty which begins with languages. Lancelot?"

"Vietnamese would be my preference."

"Capital. And you Beaumains?"

"I'd like to learn both languages, if I may. Turkish first because I'll have Sagramore to help me with accent. Then Russian. I recognize how closely intertwined the areas are."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Merlin, how were Beaumains scores in languages?"

"He had the highest passing grade on the aptitude test of his cohort. He was in the top three for aptitude since we began testing it in the late eighties. Of course, he has no foreign languages now, but in some ways that just means he has no bad habits to unlearn."

Arthur nodded to himself. "And Beaumains, how did you come to the conclusion that these areas overlapped?"

"Wikipedia." Eggsy held up his hands. "Hear me out, I knew I was ignorant and consulted a basic source, and then used its sources to do more detailed research. There are two Turkic dialects spoken in Siberia. Several of the former Soviet republics have either Turkish or a related dialect as a major language spoken in the region. Official business may be in Russian or a Slavic language, but day-to-day speech is in say, Crimean Tatar, to use a Ukrainian example. There are reasons to link the regions. It could even be useful in some regions of China where Salar is spoken."

Merlin glanced down at his tablet to hide a smile.

Arthur said, "Well then, Turkish first and Russian afterward. You may end up learning Greek, too, of course."

"'Course, Arthur."

"Any other business?" Arthur asked. "Then we're adjourned."

***  
Merlin heard a hissed conversation from dressing room three. 

"Did you even ask them?" It sounded like Roxy.

"No."

"Eggsy, after we talked the other day…"

The door was ajar and Merlin looked in without opening it further.

Eggsy put his hands on Roxy's shoulder. "I did the research first. Unless I plan to star in a cut rate version of _The Interview,_ there isn't much call for Korean, not at our level. And Japan is surprisingly quiet. There may be a reason in future to learn one or the other of them -- or to insist someone at the table speak them -- but right now, we're far more likely to have a mission in a region of Iran or Ukraine which has a Turkic dialect than we are to get sent to Kyoto. It made sense."

Roxy's voice softened. "Are you sure, Eggsy?"

"Yeah, I am."

Merlin stepped back as Roxy said, "It's great Daya and Van are through to the final three, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more on Eggsy's relationship with Merlin and the candidate tests in the next chapter or two.


	9. Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks about relationships, tests being passed, some het sex.

After riding lessons with Roxy, flying lessons with an instructor, and lunch, Eggsy found that the next two hours in his daily schedule were now devoted to language lessons, with homework later. He was still keeping up with his other duties, and he and Roxy had both made it clear that tea on Wednesdays was sacrosanct if they were both in the UK. He figured they spent enough of their Saturdays working on their skills -- Roxy was learning various motorcycles from him now -- that carving three hours out of their work week wasn't a real problem.

He glanced up from his screen to see Merlin going up to Arthur's office. Their eyes met, and Merlin gave that maddening half-smile. Eggsy found himself getting hard and had to turn back to conjugating verbs to keep himself from going out and kissing him.

Since the jazz club on Saturday night, he'd been back to Merlin's several times. They talked, mostly over backgammon ("my house, Eggsy, I should at least have a chance to win.") about what they wanted from each other. Eggsy knew that Merlin liked his code name better than his real name (Hamish, of all things). Eggsy knew that kissing Merlin was slow and savored and so damned frustrating. Merlin wouldn't touch him above the elbows or below the clavicle until they'd finished discussing the shape of their relationship. It had gotten to the point, in just four nights, that Eggsy found Merlin taking off his watch and rolling up his sleeves more erotic than any pole dancer.

Daya was the stumbling block. If she and Eggsy had started anything serious, well, then, he wouldn't have made a move on Merlin. But Merlin seemed to think whatever he might have with Daya deserved a chance, and he refused to go farther with Eggsy until they'd had a chance to establish their boundaries.

Coming home late last night, horny as hell, he found himself angry with Harry. How in the world had a man as fine as Merlin -- and he meant that in both senses -- been made to feel that he was always the secondary consideration? 

And the worst part was, Eggsy had always considered himself primarily attracted to women, with blokes being a fun sideline. It wasn't until he met Harry that he'd thought, even vaguely, in terms of a relationship with a man. 

He hadn't even jerked himself off when he went to bed. He knew whose touch he wanted.

***  
Dinadan's lad had been the first to be wakened from the drug. He'd struggled against the bonds, but hadn't answered any questions about Kingsman or his sponsor (Dinadan's real name was Bertie Lincoln-Fleming, apparently), but when asked if Kingsman was worth it, he'd looked at the oncoming train and yelled, "NO!"

"Is that a pass, then?" Eggsy asked as Dinadan silently cut his candidate's bonds.

"No. Unlike Tristan's protégé, we won't even offer him a position," Merlin said. 

Eggsy shared a half smile with him.

Daya was next and she shouted defiance to the very last minute. Her response to whether Kingsman was worth it was, "It's worth more than you'll ever be," which took a great deal of self-possession with a train bearing down. Roxy cut her bonds and hugged her, bringing her into the observation room with them.

Van passed by not answering a single question until the final one. He'd smiled peacefully and said, "It is."

Eggsy was watching him as the tracks came back into place. "Congratulations. You did me proud, mate."

Van nodded and said, "How'd the others do?"

"Daya passed. Kevin didn't." He steered Van toward the observation area. 

Merlin looked at the four of them. "Daya, Van, at this point all safety is gone, all exercises are live. But as you've made it to the final two, it's traditional that you take some time with your sponsors. It's usually twenty-four hours, but I understand there are opera tickets involved, so, I'll see you both at noon on Sunday. That's just over thirty-six hours from now."

Eggsy smiled and said, "You're the guvnor, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "Just so."

***  
He showed Van the guest room and said, "If you want a drink, I'll be in the office." He wasn't surprised when Van joined him a few minutes later.

"Opera?"

Eggsy smiled at him. "You don't have to come, if you don't want. Roxy and I had tickets. When we found out the test was tonight, we got two for you and Daya. Whisky or brandy?"

"Brandy."

"Have a seat." He handed Van his drink and went to sit behind the desk. 

Van sipped for a moment and then said, "Why me?"

"Because I thought you might be a good fit. I know we were never close, but I assumed you didn't detest me."

"No, of course not. It's just, this is so big. Do you know that Merlin had us review data from glasses and analyze it?"

""Course, he did the same with us. We reviewed a few older ones and then some from the previous year. I got one of Galahad's that was pretty radical. I think we all get one of our mentor's…Oh. Where did it end?"

"It ended with Merlin telling you to go back into the killing zone to prevent Valentine's biometric system from connecting."

"So you got to see the boring bits."

Van sipped his brandy. "You know, that's what Merlin said. It took me a few minutes to realize what all the odd angles were."

"It's what we train for, bruv, so it's there when we need it."

"Yeah. The English making certain the world works the way they like it."

Eggsy nodded. "There's some of that. But I think it helps that we're independent. We ain't beholden to any other intelligence service, though we'll sometimes filter information."

"I'm South African. The English tribe was preferable to the Afrikaners tribe -- especially during apartheid -- but white colonialism has left scars. Some of the other parts of Africa have even bigger ones -- hands cut off because that's what the white men did arbitrarily to keep us in line."

"Van, if you don't want this, say so. Daya's the new Galahad. You can go back to being a Marine or Kingsman might offer you head of the Africa desk. You have to be in this one hundred percent or you'll die on your first mission. I was in it one hundred percent and I still nearly died on my first mission."

Van shook his head. "That's the problem, from what I've been able to read about past missions, Kingsman is absolutely necessary. I want to be a part of it, but what does that make me?"

"Someone who'll look really good in the suit?" Eggsy sipped his drink and continued. "I worried when I was in training that maybe I was betraying something by siding with the upper class. Certainly the former Arthur was against letting in a pleb like me. And that's it, innit? Do we stay as we were and either plod along or try to lead a revolution -- which could end up hurting far more of our own people, ultimately -- or do we join the establishment and remember where we came from? I can't think of another way of getting the establishment to change without bloodshed."

Van smiled. "And it seems like a hell of a ride."

"It is."

***  
Roxy and Daya met them at Café des Amis for an early supper. 

"Roll up your tongue, Van," Eggsy said.

"Have you seen what Roxy's wearing? It's…"

"I've seen her fight in it."

Van did a double take and then greeted both ladies. Daya was wearing a sari in a blue-green shade which complemented her skin beautifully. 

When he greeted her, Eggsy whispered, "I don't think we can make that bullet proof." 

Daya grinned and took his arm. "I just hope no one thinks I'm part of the show. _Lakmé_? Really?"

***  
At the end of the evening, they left box sixty and stood awkwardly for a few minutes. Finally, Roxy said, "Van's taking me home, Eggsy. I hope you and Daya won't mind spending the evening together?"

Eggsy looked at Daya who said, "I've been begging him to take me home since the night we met."

"Then a gentleman should oblige," he said. "See you at the training camp tomorrow?"

Roxy said, "Let's meet at Kingsman at 11:30 and take the underground together."

"Fair enough," Eggsy said and hailed a cab.

They'd barely closed the front door behind them when Daya pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Few words were spoken when they moved up the stairs to the bedroom, but there was laughter and kissing and sweet touches.

Some time later Daya rolled onto her back and said, "I love a man with stamina."

Eggsy chuckled. "I like a woman who knows what she wants." He kissed her. "It was lovely."

"Don't go getting romantic on me."

"Hardly romantic," he smiled up at her. "Though, is this likely to happen again some time?"

Daya propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "No reason why not. As long as you're not expecting to couple up. We like each other in bed."

"And out of it."

She nodded. "And out of it. You and Roxy seem to have a great friendship, certainly."

"So no relationship?"

"Did you want one?" Daya seemed shocked.

Eggsy stroked her hair. "Is it horrible to say, 'I think I might with someone else'?"

"A little. Not Roxy? She's, I mean…"

"We've enjoyed each other's company, but I know I'm not what she's looking for. Never interested in being her other half -- 'cept at the office, of course."

Daya contemplated him. "Who has captured your interest?" 

"A gentleman never tells."

"As long as he or she or they don't mind if I borrow you occasionally, it's nothing to me."

Eggsy nodded and pulled her in for a slow-building kiss. 

***  
The next morning, a messenger dropped off Daya's bag. They met up with Van and Roxy right on time and both candidates were sent on a training run as soon as Merlin saw them.

"Did either of you mention the other tests to them?"

Roxy and Eggsy both shook their heads. 

"Good. I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting, then." Merlin turned back to his screens.

Eggsy motioned Roxy ahead and whispered in Merlin's ear, "May I come by tonight?"

There was a long pause before Merlin finally gave a tight nod.


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy. Very short chapter.

**Eggsy:** What time can I come by?

 **Merlin:** I'll be eating around 6. You're welcome to join me.

 **Eggsy:** What should I bring?

 **Merlin:** I don't have a good beer in the house.

 **Eggsy:** You want German or English?

 **Merlin:** Belgian. And a loaf of bread. No sourdough.

 **Eggsy:** 6 it is, then.

***  
Even when he was 14 and trying to impress Kate from down the road, he'd never spent so much time getting ready to meet someone. He finally picked a pair of pressed, faded jeans and a green henley sweater. He picked up four bottles of Chimay and a brown baguette. 

**Eggsy:** Can I bring JB?

There was a long pause before he finally heard the message alert. 

**Merlin:** Yes.

He grabbed a leather jacket, JB's lead, and his contributions and hailed a cab.

There was a bit of awkwardness when they arrived, but JB rolling over and begging for a belly rub from Merlin got them past it quickly.

It took a few minutes of working together in the kitchen, Eggsy slicing bread and pouring them each a beer -- dark for Merlin, light for himself -- while Merlin served up the stew and salad.

"It's really good, Merlin."

"Waterzooie. It's a recipe I learned when I was assigned to NATO."

"If all Belgian food's this good, I'm not going to learn Russian. I'm going to learn Flemish."

Merlin smiled briefly. "Too late, the assignment's been made."

There wasn't much conversation, and the silence wasn't entirely comfortable. Eggsy insisted on washing the dishes and Merlin poured them each another beer and took it to the living room.

He said, "You and Daya," before Eggsy'd even had the chance to sit down.

"She's not looking for a relationship," Eggsy said. "And even if she were, it wouldn't be with me. I'm not going to pretend I didn't sleep with her or that it wasn't fun. It was. But it put a lot of things into a clearer light."

"Such as?"

Eggsy thought for a moment, gathering what he hoped were the right words. "Such as, even if we never go any farther than seeing whose tongue tires first, the time I spend with you meant more here," he put his hand on his heart, "than Daya… being more intimate with me."

Merlin looked amused at the tactfulness. "I got to listen to Daya and Van talking. I'm fairly certain I know the exact dimensions of your cock."

"Be fair. You've seen me in the shower."

"I have."

Eggsy took his hand and kissed the heel of it. He looked up at Merlin, his fingers on the buttons of his cuff and waited for the nod that said he could unbutton it. Eggsy brushed his lips over the pulse point. "This means something. Don't get me wrong, I think Daya could end up a good friend. I like her. But I'm pretty certain I could…do… love you."

Merlin ran the back of his hand over Eggsy's jaw. "You've only really known me a week."

Eggsy smiled. "I've only really _kissed_ you a week. And I've been kicking myself for not trying it sooner."

"I always said you were cheeky." He drew Eggsy closer and kissed him deeply. "Now I suppose you'll want to sleep here."

"Well, you could stay at mine occasionally."

Merlin nodded. "I could. After all, you have to look after JB." He smiled. "We'll have to be discreet. Give ourselves time to know whether we should tell the table." 

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"I didn't think you were, Eggsy. But even with the best will in the world, we may not last as lovers. It's safer if we wait until we know."

"Is that what Harry told you? Why you never lived together or nothing?"

Merlin said, "No one's ever cared if the upper classes were confirmed bachelor's or bisexual as long as they didn't ravage the servants or make it more public than being a 'confirmed bachelor.' For people like me, us, who didn't come from that class, being homosexual was hell. Ten years ago, even five, it would have meant having our heads high enough above the parapet that people might have noticed Kingsman. Now, it probably wouldn't. But I also know that I'm old enough to be your father. Grandfather, if I'd gotten some girl pregnant at sixteen the way some of the boys from the old neighborhood did. So…"

"So you need to be sure before taking a risk." He kissed Merlin softly. "I understand. I won't pressure you. But damn do I want to wake up with you."

Merlin chuckled. "If you have to be up at four a.m. to meet Roxy, that may have to wait. I need my beauty sleep."

Eggsy grinned. "No you don't. But you're in luck, Roxy asked if I'd mind taking tomorrow off from riding. She's decided to have a lie in."

"In that case," Merlin stood and offered Eggsy his hand. "I think we'd be more comfortable in my bed."

***  
Eggsy slipped out of bed quietly and grabbed JBs lead. He didn't want to mar their first night together by waking up to an accident.

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

Merlin got out of bed and slipped on his trousers and sweater. "I want to."

They held each other close and kissed deeply.

JB barked sharply and danced around their feet.

Eggsy looked at his dog and said, "You be nice to Merlin. He's going to be around a lot."

"You're going to be around here a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters may not come as quickly. It won't go to less than the chapter a week I originally promised.


	11. Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Eggsy talk. Merlin and Eggsy talk. The Kingsmen talk about a threat at Royal Ascot. And Van and Daya are still neck and neck for Galahad's spot.

"God, Eggsy, how many more tests do they need?"

Eggsy looked over at her from the back of his horse and said, "What do you want Merlin to do? Flip a coin? They both keep passing."

"It's been three weeks. I just. I really want another night with Van."

Eggsy chuckled. "You could ask Merlin for conjugal visits. Can't guarantee he won't watch, mind."

Roxy just sniffed royally. "I'd like it to be Van, but we're not exclusive. Feel like helping a girl out? We could go back to mine after tea."

"Can't. I've got plans tonight. Tell you what, I'll take you out after work on Friday and be your wingman at a club. I'm sure we can find a vigorous young man to shag you senseless."

"I'm hurt that you're not volunteering. Are you and Daya exclusive?"

Eggsy shook his head. "She's not interested in a relationship, not like that. I'm seeing someone. Don't know what it'll turn out to be, not entirely, so I don't want to fuck it up by fucking elsewhere."

She looked at him seriously. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, but… not right away. Feels fragile, not the emotions, the relationship. There's stuff to work out, yeah?"

"I'm happy for you, Eggsy. Though, if you change your mind, let me know?"

"Promise. Race you back to the stables?"

She dug her heels in, and he followed.

***  
"Royal Ascot?" Eggsy said.

"Yes. Several Kingsmen attend every year. Well, Merlin has quietly looked after the Wales' family for years at Ascot. Princess Tilde requested you, by name," Arthur did not look happy with him. "Lancelot will be there at the behest of the young Duke of Derby."

Roxy groaned. "I don't mind Ascot, really, but Dicky Derby? Must I?"

Arthur glanced at her. "I believe the American expression is 'take one for the team.' This is the first Ascot since V-day. We need it to be a return to normality, even if it's a frivolous slice of normal."

"I don't think Lock and Co. do appropriate millinery."

Merlin said, "I'm certain we can find a cooperative hat maker. This is going to be a test for our two candidates, as well. They'll be guiding us on comms. There has been a credible threat against Princess Tilde and the entire Royal Enclosure. It's on the low end of the threat scale, but we'll be doing reconnaissance in advance as well as attending."

"Which brings us to our candidates," Arthur said.

"They'll be assigned to assist with reconnaissance before the event and will be on comms during the event. Daya will be covering you and Beaumains. Van will cover Lancelot and me."

Arthur nodded. "Excellent. I assume we have an alternative position available for whichever one of them eventually fails a task."

"Yes, Arthur."

"Then, if there's no other business, we're adjourned for the day. If those of you who are in London would care to remain for lunch?"

Merlin said, "Of course," and Eggsy and Roxy nodded.

They spent lunch planning the best ways to minimize casualties should a problem arise in the Royal Enclosure before turning to wider topics over the cheese board.

***  
That night, he met Merlin and JB after tea and they walked through Regent's Park the golden glow of an early summer's evening. 

"Roxy asked me to go home with her. Help her out. Can't you give Van a weekend pass or something?"

"No. Why didn't you go home with her?"

Eggsy said, "I'm taking her to a club on Friday and acting as her wingman."

"Which didn't answer my question."

"I know you said it didn't matter to you if it was a woman or if it was part of an assignment. I'm still trying to figure out if it matters to _me_. I know assignments will happen. It's fine. And it's not like I'm not going to stop looking."

Merlin nodded. "I thought it would be the other way first. I have an assignment this weekend. It's unusual for me to do this type of work, but the contact is one I made back when I was in training to be at the table. He insisted I was the only one he'd speak to."

"Fair enough. I know trust is important with contacts."

They walked a little farther before Merlin said, "I don't know whether you understand completely. I was a honey trap for him, over twenty-five years ago. When we meet up, we're lovers. It's part of the job."

"So you're going away for a dirty weekend?"

"In practice, yes."

Eggsy asked, "Is 'at why you want me to look after Roxy?"

"You mean so I won't feel guilty? I don't. This is part of the job -- less so for me than for an agent -- but part of the job nonetheless. Others had tried to get information from him, including some of the women who work for us. When I met him, completely by accident, in Paris, I contacted headquarters and they asked me to get it. I was his type."

"I… no, that's not what I meant. 'Least, I don't think it's what I meant. More like, you didn't want me to be lonely while you were gone, not tit for tat. Probably not the best phrase now that I think about it."

Merlin laughed. "No, Roxy would be amused and then wipe the floor with you somehow if she'd heard you. And to clarify why I asked, I'm serious. You're young. You're bisexual. Sometimes you're going to want to sleep with women. I know better than to get jealous."

Eggsy slid his arm around Merlin's waist. "If Roxy doesn't find someone she likes the look of, then I'll think about it. But if we're together, you know -- get to the point where we're living together and stuff -- then we both have a right to say 'no one else unless it's work' or something. Am I being plain?"

Merlin's arm went around Eggsy's shoulder. "It's plain you're a romantic, Eggsy. Look after Roxy -- not that she can't look after herself -- and if that means looking after her in the biblical sense, don't worry about it."

"Tell you after, or don't you want to know?"

"Tell me. Just as I told you what I expect to be doing this weekend. I meant it when I said that I take relationships seriously. Even this contact is someone I genuinely like and care for."

"You mean if seducing him hadn't been part of the job, you might have done it any way?"

Merlin kissed his forehead. "Maybe."

***  
The club was crowded, but, between them, Roxy and Eggsy found their way to the bar and then to the dance floor. When they went back to the bar for drinks, Roxy sat at a table while Eggsy went up to the bar. He slipped her drink to her, gave her a wink, and found a space where he could watch her without crowding her. 

Twice she went onto the dance floor, and Eggsy guarded her seat like JB with a bone. Twice she gave them polite brush-offs. There was one blond trust fund type -- definitely not aristocracy, Eggsy was beginning to spot the difference now -- who became somewhat obnoxious in his intentions. Roxy made a move with her feet that made Eggsy wince. She'd used it during one of their self defense classes and he didn't want to think of the damage it could do with stilettos. When obnoxious realized she was serious, he backed off to his mates. 

The rest of the evening was similar. Eggsy danced with a couple of women and one guy, but didn't encourage them. He did play "the boyfriend" once when the bloke Roxy was trying to rebuff was both very nice and completely clueless. 

But as it edged on midnight, Roxy said, "Let's get out of here."

"There's a quieter spot up the street and a noisier one in Leicester Square."

"No. I'm hampered by the fact that I like to talk to them in the morning."

Eggsy chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"You're good with your new girl?"

"He's not a girl, Roxy."

"Oh. Well, I hope he's treating you well."

Eggsy smiled. "We do all right. We talked. He's out of town for a little while. You can stay at mine tonight, if you like."

Roxy assessed him. "You asked permission?"

"Sort of, more like he granted it without me asking."

"Can we stop by my place to pick up Sheba and a change of clothes?"

Eggsy pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard. "Pack for the weekend, unless you've got something on. Just remember Sheba's food dish. JB hates sharing."

She laughed and said, "You do know how to treat a woman right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More within the week.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin comes back from his weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter stays mature (for sex between consenting adults) without crossing into explicit, but I'll push the rating up if anyone disagrees in comments.
> 
> The chapter is sad. I'm not entirely sure where it came from, but it wanted to be told. (I hope that makes sense.)

"How'd it go?" Eggsy asked. Merlin had come straight from the train station to his place.

"Well. We got the information." Merlin's voice was completely flat.

"Glad to hear it. All I've got is eggs and bacon, but…" Eggsy's mouth was stopped by a passionate kiss.

"I missed you. I… wasn't prepared for it."

Eggsy ran the back of his hand along Merlin's jaw. "I missed you and all." He sighed. "Roxy did stay over. Came to me Mum's for Sunday dinner even. You need to do that. Meet my Mum and Daisy."

Merlin leaned into Eggsy and rested their heads together. "I don't care about that. I don't care about dinner. Let's just…"

"Let me feed JB? Go and have a shower and I'll join you, all right?

He was kissed again thoroughly before Merlin picked up his bag and headed up the stairs.

A few minutes later, he knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Merlin's response. They washed each other silently. It wasn't until they were out and dry, that Merlin pushed him through the door to the bedroom. No words, the sounds were intimate, lips against skin, moans and breathy noises. Eggsy nodded that he was all right getting fucked and let Merlin work out his pain with sex.

Afterward, Eggsy pulled Merlin to his chest and said, "What's wrong?"

"I left marks." He kissed fingertip bruises at Eggsy's waist.

"So did I." He stroked gently over a scratch down Merlin's back. He kept petting him, letting the man find his own time, his own words.

"My contact. We didn't… not this, either way, not…"

"Don't matter, bruv. I know it was part of the job."

Merlin stilled, poised on a knife edge. "So was killing him."

Eggsy brushed his lips over Merlin's forehead. "Tell me," he said.

"London's our main European center, but we have a large post in Brussels and a smaller one in Paris."

"Right."

Merlin was quiet for a long time, then, "I got the data he was offering us almost before we were out of the train station. I was able to pass it to Paris _and_ Brussels."

"Important, is it? That it went to both."

He could feel Merlin's nod against his chest. "Paris office analysis was that it was low-level information, not really interesting to us. But Brussels noticed that it was part of a larger pattern, and… I asked them to forward it to my team here. I also cleaned out all the data on his computer, phone, and even found a couple of peripheral hard drives in his safe."

Eggsy smiled against his skin. "Well, I know the man in charge of my training made certain we were thorough."

Merlin sighed. "Yes. I almost wish I weren't. Two people that Arthur -- Chester -- placed in Paris were loyal to him rather than Kingsman. They didn't know I'd gotten the data to Brussels as well, so they were feeding me incomplete information, not just on this mission but since before Arthur died. I called Arthur directly and asked for Percival to handle our Paris people."

"Handle them?"

"Interrogate. No torture."

Eggsy said, "Never crossed my mind."

Merlin said, "It should."

"It's like shooting JB, for me. Non-negotiable. You know I can kill. I'll even interrogate, but…"

Merlin said, "I've managed not to cross that line either, but I know exactly how closely I've danced to it."

Eggsy just stroked his shoulders until he was ready to say more.

"Brussels and London found that my contact was much deeper with the arms dealer he's been working with than we realized. That dirty bomb Harry disarmed?"

"What, back in the 80s, that Germany-England headline?"

"That had been my contact. We never knew for sure. Someone else planted the bomb. Someone else built it. But he had a very large role in getting the materials, including the Soviet iridium and cesium. He personally delivered the weapon used in an assassination attempt that we foiled in Switzerland some years ago. The list, it was much longer than we had expected. His involvement was deeper. He was a lynchpin."

This time, Eggsy ended the pause. "He was your lover."

"We met up two or three times a year after that first encounter. It's been waning for awhile. This weekend was the first time I'd seen him in more than a year."

Eggsy said, "I know they tried to get the information another way. You told me that. You also told me you liked him, cared for him."

Merlin nodded.

Eggsy eased him back and propped himself on his elbow so he could look into Merlin's eyes. "I'm sorry that you lost someone you cared about, my love. So very sorry."

"Arthur gave the order. It was really the only one he could give. I know that. I used the poison in the pen while we were at a café waiting for my train. I said goodbye at the track and flipped the primer on. Closed it as the train started pulling out of the station and saw the conductors run to where he'd collapsed." One tear ran down Merlin's cheek. 

Eggsy brushed it away. "Arthur was the first man I killed. I sat and looked into his eyes, listened to him call me a 'fucking prick' as he died. But, from that, I know that your friend didn't suffer long, and he probably didn't realize it was anything other than a heart attack. And I know it sure as _fuck_ doesn't make it easier for you to kill someone you knew."

"We never take a life unless we must. He'd killed so many. His death prevented four bombs being built to take out key parts of the European Union with radiation poisoning. When we got out of the Chunnel, that was the first thing my people told me -- that they'd found the materials and isolated them for proper disposal."

Eggsy bent down and kissed him. "You did what you had to. You saved more people than you could possibly know. And I love you. Not in spite of it. Not because of it. I just love you."

Merlin slid his hand behind Eggsy's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "You run at all this head on -- no illusions at all."

"None. The day I met Harry, I told him that I'd never met a tailor, but I knew he wasn't one. I knew I wanted to be part of it." 

"I didn't hurt you, earlier, did I?"

Eggsy smirked. "You fucked me the way I like it -- hard and fast. I came so hard, I think I passed out."

Merlin smiled for the first time since he walked in the door. "I haven't said it yet."

"Don't have to, love. Never have to. I love you, and that's an end to it."

Merlin kissed him again. "Show me how much."

Eggsy pinned his arms over his head and did as he asked.


	13. Royal Ascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty is protected.

Eggsy, Van, and Daya were poring over the threats which had been received against the Royal Enclosure under Roxy's supervision. Concentrating closely had its own drawbacks, but slowly, they whittled down the ones most likely to happen from the ones the computer filters had deemed credible.

Roxy noticed Eggsy pick up one of the printouts in Van's pile and compare it with a letter from his own. "Beaumains?"

"The wording of these is similar, but not identical. Both are detailed about wanting to take out the Princess Regent and her sister, the vulgarity of their mother sullying the purity of the British throne and all. The two against Princess Tilde are vaguer and seem to be accusing her of colluding with Valentine. That may be something we can find a solution to."

"What about you two?" Roxy focused on the recruits.

Daya spoke first. "I had a whole pile of republican leaning ones. None of them seem coordinated with any of the others, but maybe we should switch 'round and see if there's anything similar in other piles."

Van said, "One threat against the Belgian prince for being a Catholic. Nothing else."

"I'll take the ones you mentioned and rate them. You three switch piles and see if anything pops out."

By the time all three stacks had been read by all three people, there were four more in the Princess Regent pile, two in the Princess Tilde file, and three more anti-Catholic ones that might or might not be directed at the Belgian prince.

Merlin and Arthur came in. They dismissed Van and Daya to take Lancelot's report.

At the end, Arthur asked, "And the recruits?"

Roxy said, "Van picking up on the anti-Catholic threat was good, but he missed the two bigger threats. Both the Princess Tilde's and one of the Princess Regent threats were in his pile. Daya didn't do much better. She missed two anti-Catholic ones and two against the Princess Regent."

"And how did your colleague do?" Arthur said.

"Beaumains caught four of the Princess Regent threats, but there turned out to be a fifth in his stack. The one he missed was the vaguest -- more against her mother than directly against her -- and didn't seem directly connected by wording to any of the others we found. None of the Princess Tilde threats were found in his group. And the other that he missed was directly against the Belgian Prince."

Merlin asked, "So not anti-Catholic?"

"According to Daya, who knows far more about religion than I do, it's anti-Catholic if you know anything about the martyrdom of the saint he was named for. Frankly, I'd have marked it as a possible lone gunman at a low priority had I caught it at all. Van missed it, too."

Arthur turned to Eggsy. "Beaumains, your opinion of the recruits?"

"Both are more educated than I am, so they could pick up some of the nuances I missed. Having said that, I almost feel that they're not taking this seriously enough. I don't know how to fix that."

"And your opinion of your colleague's handling of the group?"

He smiled at Roxy and said, "Lancelot slapped both of them down for familiarity at the beginning. It was gentle, but it was definite and necessary. I certainly agree with her weighting of the threats. The one against the Princess Regent is the most definite and may be a coordinated attack. One letter read like a possible sniper attack during the drive from Windsor to Ascot, one implied a bomb or a close range shooter on the route, and the rest were directly threatening chaos -- whether through bombing or some other means -- at the Royal enclosure. 

"What I'd like to know is whether we can pre-empt the threats against Princess Tilde?"

Arthur nodded, "I believe you know her quite well, Beaumains."

"Yeah, well, I hadn't realized I was making a sex tape," he muttered.

Roxy joined in, "Whatever her relationship is with Beaumains, it frankly makes me sick that anyone thought she collaborated with Valentine. We have footage of her calling Valentine crazy at his house and several later run-ins after she was his prisoner. Couldn't we leak them to the press somehow?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin who said, "That was going to be my recommendation, sir."

"Beaumains?"

"Mine, too."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Merlin, you and Beaumains figure out the most vulnerable spots before we begin our work tomorrow." He glanced at his watch. "Could you be finished by 21:00?"

Merlin and Eggsy shared a glance and nodded.

"Lancelot, I want you to look at our footage of Princess Tilde -- preferably not from Beaumains glasses feed -- and select representative snippets which can be leaked to different news outlets. I'll be discussing the timing of the leaks with Mallory and Monmouth who head our information and disinformation departments."

"We'll head out to headquarters then, shall we, Beaumains?" Merlin stood and picked up his clipboard.

"Of course, Merlin. Arthur, allow me to suggest that Daya and Van run the car and carriage route from Windsor to Ascot first thing in the morning."

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, see that it's done."

"They'll start at dawn."

***  
The next few days saw none of them getting much sleep. Arthur was deciding how best to deploy himself, Merlin, and the other two agents in the Royal Enclosure. Merlin was coordinating with MI-5 and MI-6, leaving Eggsy to liaise with Scotland Yard. 

Daya and Van had spotted the three most likely sniper points, but it was Eggsy who found the greatest moment of vulnerability -- when they switched from cars to carriages -- and came up with suitable tactics for minimizing potential problems.

Several news outlets reported on film snippets found among Valentine's security footage showing Crown Princess Tilde defying him at various times. The cloud over her name was dispersed.

Of course, the most important issue was the correct morning suit. He knew Merlin, who would be escorting the Dowager Duchess of York was wearing a black coat and a double breasted waistcoat, but the tailors (and Roxy) were arguing that the option for grey morning clothes might suit Eggsy's coloring better and everyone seemed to be fighting over whether the waistcoat would be single or double breasted.

When the morning finally came, Eggsy was in grey with a subtle blue sheen to the fabric of his waistcoat which was picked up by the color of his tie.

"Swedish blue?" Roxy asked as she came into dressing room three to outfit herself with weaponry.

Eggsy appraised her frankly. "You look like all the best sins. That's gorgeous on you, Roxy."

"The bad news is that I can't carry a gun handily in this dress. It would ruin the line."

"And the good news?"

"My hat's bullet proof, unlike yours."

"I don't have to wear heels. I think I win." He looked at her purse. "I assume the chain is detachable?"

She grinned. "You know I like to have a garrote handy. I also have several throwing knives, but I wish I was better with them."

"And I wish I had your scores with silent killing. We all have our strengths." He looked at the clasp of her purse more closely. "Brass knuckles?"

"The jewel at the top works like your fountain pen, too."

Merlin walked in and looked them both over. "Lancelot, you're looking beautifully lethal. Beaumains, I'm glad I was over-ruled. The grey is very flattering."

"Thank you, Merlin. You're looking distinguished yourself."

***  


Princess Tilde came in and greeted Merlin before kissing Eggsy on both cheeks. He presented Roxy to her. "Oh, yes, the person who took out a satellite on her own. I must thank you. Mister Valentine could have caused far more damage, if you hadn't done that."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The Duchess came in, "So sorry we're late, but Princess Tilde was helping us select our wardrobes."

Tilde whispered in Eggsy's ear, "They're very sweet, but they have no taste at all."

Before he could respond, he heard Van's voice saying, "Wow, Eggsy, a Princess."

Daya added, "If she's bisexual, tell her I'm available." 

Merlin moved to the side of the room and said, _sotto voce_. "If either of you uses a name in clear or makes a personal remark again, you'll wash out. There are sixty-two people as part of this operation. All of them heard that." 

The Princess Regent and her sister came in with Richard who was the new Duke of Derby. "Roxy, old thing, don't you look…" He stood across from her holding her hands. "I would have thought you'd wear something more… feminine to Ascot."

"I think the Princess Regent has that covered," Roxy said.

The Duchess presented Roxy and Eggsy to her daughters and then said, "This is Merlin. Your uncle Charles trusted him implicitly, so I asked that he be your bodyguard today."

Merlin gave the formal nod and said, "I'm honored and delighted."

The younger Princess pulled her mother aside and begged her to change the assignment to Eggsy for their car.

"All right then," the Duchess said, "Dicky, you and Lady Roxy will be joining me in the first car and carriage. Your Highness," she said to Tilde, "will be in the second car and carriage, and Merlin, if you'd please guard my daughters in the third."

"Ma'am."

The cars left Windsor, and Eggsy noted the people lining the road as Tilde waved. "Merlin, Lancelot, does either of you know what that symbol is." He focused closely on a white and gold flag. "I've seen seven," they passed another, "eight, so far."

"Good catch, Beaumains," Merlin said. "That's a hate group Scotland Yard has been watching for awhile. Van, Daya, alert Scotland Yard and keep on the look out for more of them."

Van said, "Got it. The two vans with members of the court have come to the changeover. Daya's investigating a potential sniper."

"Understood," Merlin said.

In the first car, Dicky Derby was talking incessantly about all the problems with Britain and the world. Roxy was doing her best to ignore it. At one point she caught the Duchess rolling her eyes.

"Dicky," the Duchess said, "It sounds to me like you wanted that dreadful Mister Valentine to succeed in killing off most of the population."

Suddenly, Dicky didn't look fatuous. "Well, for one thing, your daughter -- you -- wouldn't have any power. The plebs get what they deserve. Look at them, standing out there, wishing they could be among us, but too feckless to do anything about it. What are they good for?"

Roxy looked at him coolly. "As a good friend of mine noted, Valentine had no plans for growing food, manufacturing goods, or even making certain the plumbing continued to work."

"Of course he did. He protected most of his workers." There was a gun in his hand, pointed at the Duchess. "When we get out, both of you will remain quiet. The driver is with me, not you, Your Grace. Our carriage will pull out and then Princess Tilde will exit her car and be executed by my men."

Roxy sighed. "Why is it that your family throws up a racist megalomaniac every couple of generations? Your great-grandfather supported Hitler and just barely escaped the noose."

In her ear, she could hear Van reporting the progress Scotland Yard was making. Daya reported that she'd shot a sniper and his spotter. Merlin asked, "See if he can tell you what's planned for my car, please. Beaumains…"

"Already on it, Merlin."

He pulled Tilde close as if for a kiss and gave her a quick rundown as to what he would need her to do, if it turned out their driver was compromised. She nodded solemnly and then gave him a quick kiss anyway.

Dicky was ranting on about the superiority of the upper classes, when Roxy chimed in with, "Dicky, seriously, the perfect specimen of manhood would not have a profile where a chin is an optional extra."

There was a clear spot with no one lining the route. She detached her garrote and slammed the brass knuckled edge of her purse down on this gun hand. The garrote wound around his neck, and she twisted until she was sure he was dead. When the driver tried to turn around, she slipped a knife out from under her dress and held it to the back of his head. 

"Get down on the floor, your Grace. One sniper has been taken out, but we can't be certain there aren't more." To the driver she said, "Cutting your throat would be bloody and inefficient. If I slip this into the back of your skull at the right angle, you'll be dead before you know it. All I have to do is leave the knife in to avoid getting blood on my dress. Now then, are you the only driver who was following the Duke of Derby?"

"Fucking bitch, we're going to take you all out. Get a real monarch back on the throne…"

Roxy noticed that he had flipped a switch on the dashboard. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Eggsy taking out their driver. "Merlin, assume your driver is compromised."

"Yes, Lancelot." His Scots burr was reassuring. The driver in front of her tried to reach another switch, and Roxy's knife went home. She climbed into the front seat and took over the driving with barely a noticeable slowing of the car. 

"My driver is down. He said there is a bomb in the base of all three cars which can be activated by a switch. It will detonate when the engine is turned off or when a second switch is flipped."

Merlin said, "Thank you, Beaumains."

"My driver flipped one switch. I thought it was probably for communication, but it may have been arming the bomb," Roxy said.

"Don't turn off the engine when you reach the crossover point." Merlin said, "Van, make certain…"

Van said, "Kingsman mechanics and chauffeurs are waiting to take over these cars at the changeover. We also rechecked the carriages and have replaced the regular coachmen and footmen, with some of our people."

"Good thinking. Beaumains, who's driving your car?"

"I am, Merlin. No switches were flipped that I can see, but I won't kill the engine when we get there. You?"

"My driver is dead, too. I'll take the same precautions."

***  
Once they were in the carriages, the rest of the day ran smoothly. All three of the princesses were cheered. The racing was beautiful, and only one other threat had to be dealt with. 

Back at the Kingsman headquarters, everyone was reviewing the day. 

Daya said, "From what I can tell, it seems the Belgian prince and the Princess Regent seem to be getting on well."

Merlin shook his head. "I hate having to review security for Royal weddings."

"Where's Eggsy, um, Beaumains?" Van said.

"He probably won't be in before Monday. Princess Tilde asked for him to remain as her protector," Merlin said.

Daya laughed. "It sounds more like a booty call to me."

"Maybe more than that," Roxy added. "The Princess Regent was offering to make one of us the next Duke or Duchess of Derby when the Princess told Eggsy that he could hold out for King of Sweden, if he wanted."

Van said, "Sounds like he's having his head turned."

Merlin smiled. "I have every faith that Beaumains will be back where he should be by Monday."


	14. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the problems at Ascot, the candidates fates are discussed.

Eggsy glanced at his watch as he entered the dining room. He wasn't late, but he could hear Arthur dressing someone down at full volume and with an impressively profane vocabulary.

Arthur looked up when he entered. "Ah, Beaumains, right on time." He gestured to Beaumains chair at the table.

Eggsy glanced at Roxy who was sitting at the table and Merlin who was standing against the wall with the computer monitor as he sat down. Both their faces were impassive. He angled his chair a little so that he could see Daya and Van standing at attention. 

Arthur continued, "I was just sharing my opinion of their escapade this weekend. No one died. The general public didn't even know there was a problem, but it was no thanks to these two." 

He peered at Eggsy. "Or do you disagree, Beaumains."

"Van thought quickly and got our people to the crossover spot so the public wouldn't know. Daya came up with the anti-Catholic theory which helped us prevent the bomb at Dover which might have harmed the Belgian prince."

"It's a very small silver lining," Arthur said.

"Agreed." 

Arthur glanced at Roxy, "Lancelot?"

"Agreed."

"If we hadn't wasted so much of our money and Merlin's time training you, I'd wash you both out right now and start over on our search. Instead, Merlin, I want them to have three weeks of intensive review on analysis, communications, protocol, and etiquette. And please don't forget their physical training. At the end of that time, in consultation with their sponsors, we will decide whether they may continue to vie for the open spot at the table." He turned back to the candidates. "I hope that you both take this seriously. Now get out of my sight."

They turned on their heels and left the room. Merlin made to go after them, but Arthur said, "Have a seat. I assume we're all agreed that they are capable candidates who deserve to be where they are?"

Eggsy said, "Yes, Arthur. I don't even think the fact that we've become friends with them is an issue. In spite of all we did this weekend, on some level they aren't taking it seriously. I wish I had suggestions, but all I can say is, I think they deserve both the punishment and the chance."

"Lancelot?"

"I agree with Beaumains. I nearly spit tacks when Daya made that remark about the Princess over the comms."

Merlin said, "The one thing we don't do enough of in training, purely in my opinion, of course, is have them analyze the feeds from our glasses. They get a day or two of watching some of them and then another day or so of analysis, but we never give them the full picture or a whole mission."

Eggsy said, "Not Galahad's feed from the church, please."

"No, never that one, Beaumains. It's appalling."

Roxy said, "Actually, I think that's the perfect one for them. We only kill when we must. Seeing how appalled Galahad was at the loss of control, at the acts he…"

Merlin was shaking his head.

Arthur said, "Your intent is the right one, Lancelot, but three of us here were good friends to Harry Hart. The feed is on file in the event it becomes relevant to another mission, but let us leave our friend his peace."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said. "However, to your point Lancelot, I think the full feed from the Valentine mission -- well, maybe a couple of judicious edits concerning the Princess -- might be the right thing to show them. We were the only three on comms. Beaumains, you called Lancelot twice by name in clear, so they'll know that it wasn't _just_ that which has put them in our doghouse, so to speak."

"Lancelot didn't have her glasses yet."

Merlin said, "Actually, there was a camera on the helmet, and we have audio. It won't be as clear as the feeds from our glasses, but we have the full footage."

Arthur said, "I like it. I'd also like you two to assist Merlin for the next two weeks. Continue your skill practices. I understand you can take a two foot jump on a horse now, Beaumains, and you've become proficient on motorcycles, Lancelot?"

"Yes, Arthur," they said, nearly in unison.

"Merlin's been our sole trainer since before I was at the table. More of us need to know that aspect."

"You trained Arthur?" Eggsy asked.

"With you two, I've now trained half the table -- including Arthur. But since I know you're interested, Harry helped to train me."

Arthur said, "Yes, well, let's see if we can get these recruits to be serious in the French sense of the word. I consider them as much your responsibility as Merlin's."

"In that case, Arthur, may the three of us head up to one of the offices to figure out our next move?"

"Feel free."

***  
The following morning, right after their riding lesson, Eggsy and Roxy came into Headquarters. 

Merlin greeted them with, "They're on the obstacle course at the moment. Next up is games. Then after lunch is the beginning of the Valentine information analysis. Eggsy, Chester's feed beginning just before his meeting with you is first up."

"I take it Arthur requested that?"

"Yes."

Eggsy nodded. "Guess I'd better expect some questions then."

"Merlin, are we going to insist on code names throughout the next couple of weeks?"

"I think it would be best, but that means you and Beaumains can't drop it while you're here either -- even in private."

"Fair enough," Roxy said. "And the fight we discussed?"

"I'll announce it for tomorrow morning after the firing range. If you could give up a day of riding, it could be helpful to have you both here."

Roxy glanced at Eggsy, "You can sleep an extra hour in the morning."

When Daya and Van came in about an hour later, they found their mentors and Merlin reading in the library. Merlin looked up from his book and picked up a backgammon piece in each hand. 

Daya selected red and Van went to face her as white across the board. “No, Van.” Merlin held out his hands to Roxy who selected one and also got red. She went to Daya’s board, leaving Eggsy and Van to play each other. 

Merlin said, “Winners will play each other, losers will play each other and then the final game will be played with whichever opponent you haven’t faced. If anyone wins all three games, he or she will play me.”

Van rolled higher and took the first move. “Merlin plays?”

Eggsy glanced at him while rolling the dice, “Brilliantly. Didn’t you know?”

“Why would we?”

Eggsy nodded and made his move. “Wasn’t the ostracism exercise performed with your group?”

“What? You mean making people play two person games while there’s an odd number of people? Sure. I was the odd one out.”

Merlin stopped by and looked at the board. “Beaumains, your solution to the problem was unique. No one else had done it before, and no one from the current group tried it this time.”

Eggsy looked at him. “How’s it usually solved then?”

“Until you came along there were three strategies. The worst and most common is that the one who was ostracized would wander around or read a book. In general, the person remained outside the group and the person who was most responsible for the bullying washed out one after the other, partially because the rest of the group was made uncomfortable by them. The least common strategy is for the group to decide that everyone plays. That’s ranged from one pairing asking if we had Scrabble or another multi-player game -- and we do, for the record -- to the loser of one game stepping out and letting the solitary person play his partner. Those groups usually did very well. In the middle was Van’s solution which is to find something to play singularly until there’s a new configuration.”

Van completed his move and asked, “What did Eggsy do?”

“Beaumains asked me to partner with him. I did. When the next person washed out, I didn’t reconfigure the partnerships.”

Van said, “Eggsy, why did you do that?”

Eggsy didn’t answer, but made his next move.

There was a long pause while Van made a move, then he repeated his question.

Finally, Roxy said from the other table, “The better question is why did Beaumains think of it when no one else had. I wondered why he was at the top of the rankings in games.”

Merlin said, “He was top of the rankings in games because he was the best at chess and quickly became second best in both Go and backgammon, two games he’d never played before.”

Van looked at the board. “Well, he’s certainly kicking my ass. I assume you beat him regularly, Merlin?”

“At backgammon. Beaumains is winning about a third of his games against me, there. We’re fairly evenly matched at Go. And in over two hundred games played, Beaumains and I have drawn twenty-three times. I’ve beaten him outright twice.”

All three of the others looked at Eggsy.

“Played speed chess to earn my spending money, didn't I.”

Roxy grinned at him. “I hate to say it, but hearing the team based solution, I was guilty of the same type of bias as many of the others in my cohort. It never occurred to me to request a three person game, and certainly not Scrabble for Beaumains.”

“What? You thought I spelled ‘brother’,” he over enunciated the word, “with a ‘v’?”

“My apologies, Beaumains.”

“Accepted, Lancelot.”

Daya said, “Wait a second, you two still play against each other?”

Eggsy looked up, and Merlin shut his mouth. He said, “Merlin and I play every Wednesday after I have tea with Lancelot.”

“Oh, those were your other plans,” Roxy said.

Merlin caught Eggsy’s eye and nodded.

***  
That afternoon, they began the analysis of the Valentine operation. 

Merlin began, “Today there will be a few snippets from a meal Valentine shared with the previous Galahad. Afterward, we will review parts of the previous Arthur’s feed from the day Galahad was killed. Beaumains and I will answer any questions. Tomorrow, my feed from immediately afterward will be reviewed. At this point, we’ll spend two days on analysis, including what might have been done better or differently. Next week, we’ll cover Lancelot’s mission and the unanticipated issues and my feed once we were on the plane, if there’s time. The final week will review Beaumains’ mission.”

The images began. Eggsy hadn’t been prepared to hear Harry’s voice again; the dryness as he suggested Twinkies with a Chateau d’Yquem hit him like blow. They skipped forward to the very end of the evening, with Harry thanking Valentine for “such a … happy… meal.” The next segment was at the tailor shop and showed Harry as Mr. DeVere greeting Valentine and Gazelle. He could see himself briefly when introduced as Harry’s valet, and there was a moment where he recognized how far he’d come since then. He glanced over at Merlin and saw how tightly he was holding himself. He wanted to take his hand or throw an arm around his shoulder to share their grief.

Merlin calling Galahad to let him know about the church in Kentucky, which also showed him briefly, and then the woman asking Harry where he was going were the next snippets. Merlin ended the feed at that point. “Any questions before we pick up with Arthur’s footage.”

Daya and Van turned and looked wide-eyed at Eggsy as they shook their heads. Roxy moved her chair between Merlin and Eggsy and rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

“All right then, Arthur’s feed.”

It opened with seeing Valentine after the church and then Arthur seeing the bullet that killed Harry from Harry’s point of view. Roxy’s hand tightened on Eggsy’s shoulder in sympathy. “Assemble the Kingsmen.” There was a jump, the door opened and Eggsy saw himself from Arthur’s point of view. The next few minutes were surreal, especially when Arthur’s feed suddenly showed the pictures on the wall of the dining room before they drank the toast to Galahad. When Eggsy explained that he knew what the pen did, Van and Daya turned to look at him, and he realized they still hadn’t been introduced to most of the Kingsman hardware.

He watched his own face as Arthur died, heard the man’s accent slip and, from the corner of the feed after Arthur’s head hit the desk, saw his hand pick up the pen he’d used to dig out Valentine’s chip. The footage ended.

Merlin got up and poured three glasses of scotch, handing two to Eggsy and Roxy. “To Galahad.”

“To Harry,” Eggsy said.

“I wish I’d known him,” Roxy said.

Merlin turned back to the recruits. “Questions?”

Van said, “Can we get some of that?” 

“There’s beer or cider in the fridge,” Merlin said.

Daya was the first to say something. “You killed the previous Arthur, Eg...Beaumains?”

“Yes.”

“Wasn’t there another way?” Van asked.

“The countdown on Arthur’s phone was at less than six hours. And let me tell you, getting his body to dressing room one in order to activate the handprint scan was one of the more repulsive things I’ve done.”

Van shook his head, “But surely…”

Merlin stopped him. “That’s analysis, and I want that to wait until after tomorrow's review. Think about what we could have done differently, beginning with finding a way to keep Arthur alive and stop the culling within the time frame. Do you have a question?”

Everyone was silent. “All right then, this footage will be available at your work stations. Before you’re dismissed for the evening, I want to let you know about tomorrow’s physical drill -- after the obstacle course. There are times when an agent has no weapons at his or her disposal and must still fight.”

“We’re fighting naked?” Daya said.

“Yes, in all the different combinations. Pull your punches enough to prevent bones breaking. Eye gouging is forbidden. Each of you may wear one article of clothing, and be reasonable about it. Your siren suits cover too much for the parameters of the exercise.”

Van asked, “Did you two have to do this?”

“As a punishment,” Roxy said. “It was very enlightening.”

“The winner will fight me. If he or she can make it to a draw or beat me, then you two will have a weekend pass,” Merlin added.

“Yeah, we’ll be all tired and bruised. Of course, you’ll win, old man,” Van said.

Roxy shook her head. “I thought you liked being able to eat solid foods.”

Merlin chuckled. “Van has a fair point. We’ll move the exercise to Thursday and the winner versus me will be on Monday. That should allow any bruises to heal.”

Van swallowed hard. “That seems more fair.”

“Thursday then. Beaumains, Lancelot, I’ll see you after your riding lesson tomorrow. Chess is the game, and the winner of the round robin will play Beaumains.”


	15. Punishment, II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fights.

Watching Merlin's feed the day before had brought a few more questions. Eggsy and Roxy were being excused from the first day of analysis later in order to have their weekly tea a day late.

Daya and Van were already there when they entered the gym. Van had on some elaborate pants that kept his genitals protected, and Daya was wearing a sports bra with plates.

Roxy shook her head. "Merlin will make you take out the plates. So, if there's another one more comfortable…"

Daya said, "No, it's fine," and stared at Eggsy and Roxy.

It was Van who finally said something. "Shoes? You're both wearing shoes?"

Eggsy grinned.

Roxy said, "Beaumains wore shoes when we did this exercise before. I just learned my lesson."

Daya and Van exchanged a look.

Roxy shrugged and said, "Help me stretch, Beaumains?"

"Delighted."

Van said, "What does Merlin get out of this? I mean he's too cold blooded for it to turn him on."

Daya giggled. "I don't think he ever sleeps, justs rests on a bed of nails occasionally."

"And pulls up a sheet of sandpaper to cover him when he's cold."

Eggsy knew that anything he said would give him away, but he was still shocked when Roxy said, "Merlin? That's what you think? Merlin is a sensualist."

"A man whose sweaters can't decide if they're grey or brown is a sensualist?" Van scoffed.

Roxy eased Eggsy into a deeper side split. "Yes, I'd say so."

Eggsy said, "I can't believe you're having this conversation. Do y'really think there's anywhere in this place that's not recording?"

Daya said, "No, but I still want to hear this."

Roxy and Eggsy practiced a couple of back to back moves before deciding they were sufficiently warmed up.

"All right," Roxy said. "Have you ever touched one of those sweaters? They're absolutely luxurious. And, Beaumains, do you remember when I sprained my ankle on the obstacle course? It was in a really bad spot on the course."

"Yeah. Merlin… carried you to a place where the medics could get you."

Roxy chuckled. "It still feeds the fantasies. When he checked my ankle… I've never had someone touch me so… not, gently… _tenderly_ : not a doctor, not a nanny, not a lover. And his cologne is about £500 a bottle and smells heavenly on him. Even his tea -- it may look like builder's tea, but it's one of the more expensive Fortnum and Mason blends. Merlin's definitely a man who enjoys sensual pleasures."

Eggsy wasn't certain whether the description made him jealous or horny.

Merlin walked in looking amused. "Daya, I have rested on a bed of nails, just once as part of test. It's more comfortable than you might think, but you have to be careful getting up in the morning. Van, my sheets are silk in winter and linen in summer. Sandpaper wouldn't be practical. Lancelot, thank you for that lovely summation. I promise you, I'm blushing underneath. And Beaumains, congratulations. You've finally learned discretion."

He continued, "So now that the morning sewing circle has finished gossiping… Van you're against Beaumains. The only rules are pull your punches enough not to break bones and…"

"No eye gouging," Van said. "We remember." He looked over at Eggsy standing on the opposite side of the designated area. "Aren't going to get ready?"

Eggsy stood easily, taking no defensive or offensive stance. "I am ready."

Van made the first swing, but Eggsy swept his feet out from under him as he dodged. When Van started to roll out, he brought his elbow down on the back of his neck, and his foot connected with the area Van had protected. Van got to his knees, slowly. Eggsy punched him in the solar plexus and pinned him.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Match over," Merlin said.

Van swallowed hard as Eggsy helped him up, "What was the counting for?"

"Just wanted to let the time get to thirty seconds. Anything less might be embarrassing." Merlin tilted his head and said, "Lancelot, Daya, you're up."

Eggsy could barely see what Roxy's hands and feet did. Daya countered pretty well, but she was soon pinned. 

"Thirty-three seconds, Lancelot," Merlin said. "Daya, are you ready for a second bout? I think Van's still recovering."

"Sure."

"Beaumains."

He didn't let her land a blow, just assessed her skill. When she left herself open, he grabbed her with his legs, flipped her, and slammed her face down onto the mat. 

"Thirty-five seconds. You're doing well Daya." 

She just waved and sat on a cushion.

"Van are you ready to fight Lancelot?"

"Of course."

He was warier of his opponent this time. He and Roxy circled each other a bit before he finally made a move toward her. This time, she used an evasive technique against her opponent. His height gave him most of the advantage, which meant she needed to use speed to find an opening.

With the next blow, she dodged behind him and wrapped her legs around his diaphragm as her arm went around his throat in a sleeper hold. Van went down like a felled tree.

Merlin got up to check Van's pulse. "Well done, Lancelot. You managed not to kill him. Fifty-five seconds, if you're interested. Do you want a break before you fight Beaumains?"

"You're making them fight?" 

"Yes, Daya. They agreed to it."

"A minute to get some water, Merlin?" Roxy asked. 

"Granted."

She grabbed two bottles. "Beaumains!" and threw one toward him which he caught easily.

"Ta."

"Minute's up."

They met in the fight area and both stood relaxed, edge on to the other. Roxy made the first move but evaded Eggsy's simple counter. There were flurries of activity ending with one of the other down briefly, but they both were fast enough to avoid a pin or a knockout blow. As the bout went on, the moments of fighting became more frequent, until finally it looked like Eggsy had dropped his guard coming out of a roll. Roxy came up behind him and tried the same move she'd used on Van. Eggsy tumbled them both and brought her down hard, his legs pinning hers and his elbow at her throat.

"Five minutes, twelve seconds. Beaumains, you'll face me on Monday. Now everyone shower and get dressed before games."

Van said, "Just a minute, I want to know why they wore shoes rather than protect… things."

"When we were training and did this, everyone else did something similar to your strategy, even me. Beaumains wore shoes and won all of his bouts the first day and only lost the final one."

Merlin said, "Because he threw it."

They both stared at him. 

Merlin shook his head. "I didn't stop it because it was the first time your cohort had behaved like a team, and I decided to encourage that."

"What did they do? No, shoes first. Who the fuck protects their feet?"

Eggsy stared at him and said, "I wasn't protecting nothing. Everyone else heard protection when Merlin said we could have an article of clothing. I heard, 'you're allowed a weapon.'"

"Exactly," Merlin said.

"As to the other questions, Lancelot was selected as the sacrificial lamb against me. I don't know if they thought I wouldn't hit a woman, that I'd never seen a woman naked, or that I was straight."

Roxy laughed. "Well, I know they were wrong on count one. I can still feel that hit to my jaw."

"Then I should have pulled it more. You have my apologies."

Daya ventured, "What about the other assumptions?"

Merlin looked at her and said, "They were wrong on all three counts."

***  
After tea that afternoon, Eggsy went home to the mews house and found Merlin waiting for him in the office. He was sitting in the guest chair reading with JB snoring on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind," he said.

"What? That JB is shit as a watchdog? Nah. I'm actually glad to see you. Didn't think I'd have a chance before the weekend."

"Neither did I, but things were quiet tonight. I think Van and Daya are beginning to understand what we really do."

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, "What? Fuck at every opportunity?"

Merlin chuckled. "I meant Kingsman, not the two of us."

"Actually, I'd like to go out tonight, not dinner, tea was huge, but…"

"Someplace where we can remember why we save the world?"

Eggsy said, "That 'bout sums it up."

"There's a club in Soho we can hit. Two drink minimum, and I can get some supper."

"Sorry, love, didn't think."

Merlin got JB off his lap and stood to kiss him. "It's fine."

"Kiss me like that again and you'll never get your dinner."

"Tempting, but I think my stomach wins out."

"Move in with me?"

Merlin held him close. "I won't say 'no,' but I will say, 'not yet.' We need to know more about who we are together. And decide which location or whether we'll find someplace different. But that's awhile away, _mo chridhe_."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted you to know… I guess, just, that you're always welcome here. And if you want a key so you don't have to keep breaking in when I'm not around, just say so."

Merlin smiled. "I have to keep up my skills. How was tea?"

"Roxy made it very clear she was disappointed that her back would never hit your silk sheets."

***  
On Monday, Van and Daya were more subdued. The two days of analysis, walking through the decisions that were made based on the information available seemed to have made them more thoughtful.

Eggsy walked in, barefoot as well as naked, wearing his glasses. 

Merlin followed closely and removed his own glasses. He held his hand out, "Let me see them."

"There's no one guiding me and the only feed is to let me zoom in."

"I'll allow them, but as someone who actually _needs_ glasses, I consider them a liability while fighting."

Eggsy thought for a moment. "Put them with yours then."

"Care to select another article of clothing?"

"Nah, I know you'll wipe the floor with me. Maybe this way, you'll take pity."

Merlin shook his head, "Not likely, Beaumains."

Van said, "Hey, my weekend pass rides on this. At least try, don't go in defeated."

Roxy shook her head. "He's going in realistic, I think."

Merlin nodded and the bout began. They were slow to start, each preferring the other take the first swing, but once they began, the fighting moved quickly. For the first time, Van and Daya realized exactly how ruthless Merlin could be, and how fast Eggsy was. It was very clear they were trying to take each other not just down, but out.

Eggsy used his legs more, both in dealing blows and in defending. Merlin's reach was better, and he could feint without telegraphing his real move. 

There as a lull before the next blows were exchanged. This time, when Eggsy rolled up there was blood by the side of his mouth. He wiped it with the back of his hand, and nodded he could continue when Merlin sent him an enquiring glance.

Merlin went down briefly in the next part, but while he might not be as flexible as Eggsy, he was up and dealing the next blow directly to the back of Eggsy's knee. The others winced in sympathy.

Eggsy got in a successful leg sweep as the took the blow, and there was a moment of wrestling for dominance before Merlin broke the hold and was back on his feet. Both men were beginning to tire, but neither slowed down the pace of the fight.

The next few minutes saw Merlin take an elbow to the face and Eggsy have to perform a back flip to avoid a blow. 

The next brief lull arrived, and Roxy said, "Time. You did it. Fifteen full minutes against Merlin." She hugged Eggsy and jumped up and down. He kissed her cheek and extracted himself.

He held out his hand to Merlin. "I'm pretty certain you weren't going easy on me."

"Not at all. Next time we spar, we'll extend the time parameters." His hand went to Eggsy's jaw. "There's a styptic pencil in the cabinet by my desk. Need an ice pack for your knee?"

"Sure."

Merlin indicated to Van that he should get one and Eggsy called out, "Bring one for Merlin, too. Sorry about the black eye."

"Don't be. You pulled the blow. If you hadn't, I'd be either blind or dead. Good job."

Van and Daya returned with ice packs and a basic first aid kit. Merlin let them minister to them both and said, "You have your pass next weekend, but I'd like to point out that neither of you earned it."

Roxy said, "Can I set an appointment to start sparring with you more often, Merlin?"

"Of course, Lancelot, but clothed and not today, please. You three head on up and play Scrabble. Eggsy and I are going to have a massage and use the whirlpool."

"See you later, then," Roxy said, as she got them out of the room.


	16. Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Eggsy get sent on separate missions in the same city.

Just before Eggsy and Roxy were due to go to tea, a message came through comms requesting that they and Merlin come to the table within the hour. Merlin and Eggsy came back three hours later and immediately went to the communications area.

Van and Daya came out of the candidates' area while they were at Merlin's desk. Daya asked, "What's going on?"

Eggsy glanced at Merlin who shrugged and turned back to his screens. "Lancelot and I have been sent on a mission. We'll definitely be gone a week, possibly longer."

Van asked, "What can we do?" 

"Let Merlin focus on the mission," Eggsy said.

Merlin swung back round and handed Eggsy a pair of glasses. "Lancelot's new pair for you to deliver. It has the same upgrade to the distance vision as yours got yesterday. Most of what you'll need you can pick up from dressing room three at the tailor's shop." He added a large woman's scarf and four pocket squares. "These will copy anything you come across. More detail than most cameras can pick up. The pocket squares together can cover standard blue prints. The scarf will cover half, but can be used on both sides."

"Got it, Merlin." Eggsy glanced at his watch. "I have an hour or so before my new suit's ready at the shop. I'm going to grab something to eat before my flight."

"I'll join you. Once Lancelot's in Brussels, my night will start in earnest."

Once they'd walked past the equipment area, and turned the corner, Merlin tucked his glasses into his pocket and opened a hidden door. "I hope you weren't serious about being hungry, because we only have an hour and this is the only room without surveillance." Eggsy saw a single bed with what could only be Merlin's sheets on it. 

"Thank God. Thought I was going to have to head out without a kiss goodbye."

"I want a whole lot more than a kiss."

"Food?"

"Cheeky. No, _mo chridhe_ , I'll grab a snack later." He kissed his lover passionately, then let himself be pushed back toward the bed.

"And I'll get something at the airport."

***  
There were three major political events happening in Brussels. The first was preparation for the next G-8 summit which was Lancelot's major concern; although the meeting itself was being held in France, the other EU members were helping to set an agenda. She'd be reporting to Ywain who was attending the European Commission meeting. Sagramore was observing it for Turkey, especially as a new Cyprus question was coming up. Beaumains would be reporting to him while attending the NATO summit as an advisor to the British ambassador.

Merlin coordinated among them when necessary, seemingly available any time day or night.

When Eggsy checked in on the Monday night, Merlin greeted him with, "It looks like the missing arms and ammunition you've been tracking links directly to Lancelot's mission. The two of you need to get the rest of the information and get back to Headquarters quickly. Lancelot's in charge."

"I assume there's a better reason than Ywain still thinks I'm a jumped up oik who shouldn't be in his presence."

Merlin chuckled. "Actually, I think he's warming up to you. He called you a parvenu rather than an oik today. No, you know what's going missing, but she has details on where it might be going and why."

"Fair enough. Patch me through to her to make plans?"

There was a click in his ear. "We're on a private line for just a moment," Merlin said. "I just wanted to tell you that JB is fine, missing you, but nowhere near as much as I am."

"Thanks. I miss you too and love you so much I can barely stand it."

"Understood, _mo chridhe_." Eggsy heard the click again and knew they were back on the public communications. "Lancelot, the traveler has returned."

"Beaumains. You're going to need to miss tomorrow's meeting at NATO."

"Final day, all the important votes have already gone through. Where do you need me?"

"Meet me at Place Schumann at 7:30 and greet me like you're my boyfriend. I've already told my colleagues that he might visit. Once inside, I'm heading up to the top floor to get some files, and you're going straight to the sub-basement. You'll need to look for radiation."

"Dirty bomb?"

"I think so."

"Merlin, which of my casual wear is appropriate for both bomb disposal and boyfriend duty."

He heard Roxy giggle. "Well, I think you look good in jeans, but I don't think those are shrapnel proof."

"Leaving aside how Beaumains fills his jeans," Merlin said, "There's a pair of grey trousers and a blue blazer which might work. Otherwise, I'd go with the glen plaid suit."

Roxy said, "Blazer and trousers. They might mistake you for an American, but you'll be too memorable in the glen plaid."

"Either way, I'm carrying an umbrella."

***  
With the further information Roxy was able to get the next day, they discovered that the bomb wasn't in Brussels proper, but down at Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe, near Mons. By an unspoken agreement, Eggsy drove them while Roxy was asking Merlin to get them proper clearance to get on the base.

They pieced together their disparate information and realized that the bomb was probably a diversion to get the stolen munitions out. Arthur listened to their report and agreed with their conclusions.

"The problem is, that doesn't mean the bomb's not dangerous. You say it's placed near the base hospital?"

Roxy said, "Unless they're onto us and moved it. It seems to be in a tunnel between the 'Morale Welfare' area and the hospital in the American sector."

"And the armaments?"

"Turkish sector," Eggsy said.

"Split up when you get there."

Roxy said, "Yes, Arthur."

***  
They'd had to waste a few minutes when they arrived as the base commander didn't believe they were the Kingsmen that Arthur had sent. They had firmly and politely walked out as he called Arthur back and went to take care of their own problems.

"Beaumains," Merlin said, "Lancelot has found the bomb. I'll be focusing on helping her disarm it."

"Got it, Merlin."

Eggsy walked into the particular restricted area he needed, locked the doors, and took out the two guards at the front with darts from his watch. He verified the stolen armaments, and then got into a fight with the eight men who'd found their companions sleeping. By the time he'd finished with them -- only one dead, and he'd been shot by his side -- the base MPs were on the scene with zip ties. 

He let Sagramore know the intended destination of the weaponry and managed to get it taken into custody by the Colonel-in-Charge of SHAPE rather than by the Turkish military, at least until the circumstances could be explained.

"Need a hand, Lancelot?"

"Just to get these American Marines away from me. They're in these ridiculous padded suits and wanting to perform a controlled explosion." There was a long pause. "There. Cut the last wire. I'll meet you by the front gate?"

"Be right there."

Roxy hadn't been kidding about the Marines. At least five seemed to be trying to make a date with her and several others were looking at her longingly.

"Milady?"

"Don't start with me, Eggsy," she said as she leapt into the passenger seat. She kissed him deeply and waved goodbye to her admirers. "Hope you didn't mind, but sometimes it's easier just to say you're taken."

"Kissing you is always a treat."

"Merlin," Roxy said, "I got the nuclear fuel. It's still in the protective casing and I put it in the lead lined case you gave me, just to be safe."

"Bring it back to headquarters with you so we can analyze the source. The plane's at Zaventem for you and Ywain to come and report."

"I'll need to pick up my bag."

"Ywain already has it. There may be some follow-up to do in Tunisia. Eggsy, you're going with Sagramore to Turkey to follow the trail and find where those armaments were going. The town you mentioned is not far enough from the Iraqi border for our liking."

Eggsy said, "How long will I be gone?"

"Three weeks minimum. Sagramore has some possibilities both for terror cells within Turkey or Cyprus and for bigger organizations over that border."

"Have the tailors make me up some tropical wear, then, please."

"Arthur's already authorized it. You should have them in three days."

"Thank you, Merlin. And can you extend the dog walking service for JB until I get back?"

"As you wish," Merlin said.


	17. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's in Turkey. Roxy's in Tunisia. Merlin's at Headquarters.

Eggsy enjoyed Ankara. The first few days were getting to know the ins and outs of Sagramore's cover as a cloth buyer for Savile row suit makers. He specialized in silk, cotton, and linen shirtings and was a private exporter for carpets and furs. Sagramore introduced Eggsy as his nephew come out from the main shop to learn about the process. 

All the travel required and all the lunches with local dignitaries gave good cover for keeping in touch with Sagramore's informants. While all of them had phones and most of them were probably better with computers than Sagramore was -- Eggsy hadn't seen a black screen with green lettering outside a museum before -- the personal touch was important to these men. 

During the second week, there was a trip to Istanbul. Most of it was work for the Kingsmen, but Sagramore scheduled an extra day in order to let Eggsy do some basic sightseeing. In one of his private reports to Arthur, he mentioned how impressed he'd been, not just by the caliber of Eggsy's questions, but in the level of research and analysis he'd already done. 

At headquarters, Merlin informed his subordinates that he would be making a single encrypted call each day on his usual walk. No one had the gall to ask who he might be calling.

***  
"Back next week, I guess. Wish I thought we'd figured out where those guns are going," Eggsy said into the phone.

"You've narrowed down the field, in some ways that's just as important. If you think it would help Sagramore make progress, just make the request to Arthur."

Eggsy said, "I already discussed it with Arthur and Sagramore, but neither of them thinks there's any more information to get right now. I can always be sent back out if I'm needed."

"You're needed here, _mo chridhe_. JB's been getting into everything."

Eggsy chuckled. "I love hearing your voice, you know. Even if it's just acknowledging my report arrived."

"Glad to hear it."

"How's Lancelot's mission with Ywain going?"

"They tracked three cells in France, which we turned over to the Sûreté, and two in Tunisia. Lancelot was bitten by a horned viper when they took out the second one, and is in our care unit here."

"She going to be all right?"

"Yes, Ywain got antivenin into her nearly immediately, but there's some damage to the tissue and physical therapy will be needed to get her back to a hundred percent."

"I'll bring her back some linen that she can have made up for summer wear, then. Just to show I've learned my trade."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"D'you want anything?"

"Naught besides yourself, lad."

"See you soon then."

***  
Sagramore's voice came over the comms late one evening a week later. 

"Beaumains was supposed to meet me for supper at the club. He missed it without leaving any kind of message either."

Merlin said, "What was he supposed to be doing before that?"

"He had a meeting with some of my contacts, just routine. Two were scheduled at the same time, so I took one and he took the other."

"Give me a few minutes to check his home computer. I'll be back with you within the hour."

When the connection ended, Merlin immediately contacted Arthur and tried to raise Beaumains on the comms. He apprised Arthur of the situation quickly, and, after instructing one of his associates to keep trying Beaumains, got out his phone and tried that way. It went to voicemail.

Back at his desk, he mentally thanked Eggsy for sharing his password and went into his private computer to pull the feed. Fifteen minutes later, both Sagramore and Arthur watched him take down six thugs who jumped him in an alley. The seventh must have been hanging back, because someone took him out from behind.

Sagramore said, "I recognized one of them. I can put some pressure on the group he's with."

"Without getting Beaumains killed?" Merlin asked.

Arthur said, "What makes you think he's not already dead?"

"I can't be sure, sir, but we have two trackers with him. The glasses maybe broken in other ways, but they're still transmitting a position. Also, the lad's been taking his vitamins."

"Get back to me with a coordinated plan in three hours."

"Permission to use the candidates, Arthur?"

The head of the table nodded. "It's a good test." He shut down his part of the feed, allowing Sagramore and Merlin to cobble together a plan.

***  
Roxy was not amused. Her doctor was forcing her to stay behind rather than join the mission.

Merlin came in and told the doctor to go. "Lancelot, I need you here. Van and Daya are going to back up Sagramore and me. We'll have support, but once we're on the ground, we're it. I need you to control the mission, coordinate the support. The Duke of Wellington once said that he won his battles because his enemies made their plans with wire and he made his with string. This plan is flexible, but it's only as flexible as the person on comms."

"Why can't you do comms?"

"I'm evaluating Van and Daya. This is as much a training mission as a rescue mission."

Roxy nodded. "I want a complete rundown on every stop I can pull out without Arthur's permission. He won't give it, will he?"

"He's risking a second agent, two recruits, and the head of his tech and training department. He's not going to go beyond that. Quite rightly, may I add."

Roxy picked up the cane she was using and started to walk out of the room with Merlin following closely behind.

"I understand that, theoretically," Roxy said as she got to his desk.

Merlin rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's always harder when it's a friend."

She said, "You'd know that better than anyone. How many of your friends have you lost?"

"Too many."

"I want your promise that you'll bring him back."

Merlin gave a half smile. "I can promise that I won't come back without him."


	18. Rescue

Daya and Van were riding low on the ropes, firing to clear the two guards on the roof. They dropped down and Sagramore and Merlin scrambled down after them. They headed down the stairs following the heads up display on their glasses. They cleared the first two rooms on the hall. There was no one in the central courtyard to their left, and the next room was cleared quickly, too. The final room on this floor was a tower room and a battered Eggsy was strapped naked to a chair in the middle of it. His hands were behind his back.

Eggsy yelled, "Stop!" as Merlin and Daya entered the room. 

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"They told me there was a pressure plate under me. I don't know how far under the floor it goes. And…my hands are getting _really_ sweaty."

Merlin kept his back to the wall and went slowly to the corner diagonal from the door, ducking when he came near one of the large windows. In Eggsy's hand was a grenade with the pin pulled. His hand was wrapped around the handle preventing it from exploding.

"You can hold on just a little longer, Eggsy," Merlin said, "We'll get you out."

Lancelot told Sagramore and Daya to focus on the floor with their backs to the wall, each going in a different direction. She was able to get the dimensions of the plate. They all heard her say, "It extends about three inches from the front end of his chair and five inches from the back. Merlin, you're in the best position to focus down the back to let me see if there's any way to tell how the bomb is structured." 

He moved forward slowly, stopping when Lancelot told him to. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade pin, leaned forward, and slowly inserted it into the grenade. "You can relax your hand a bit Beaumains, but if you drop it, you could change the weight of the pressure plate. I don't know if it will be enough to set it off."

Eggsy nodded.

A diagrammatic display came up on Merlin's glasses. 

Lancelot said, "I can't tell you which wires to cut. I don't recognize this layout, do you?"

"No, but I recognize the signature. I've disarmed this maker's bombs before. Help me determine where to cut in."

"Just a moment. Sagramore, cover the window closest to you. Daya, you have the other one. Van stay on the door. Do your best to keep the others away."

Van said, "Swear at them in Arabic. Got it."

She said, "Merlin, slide back about three inches, and cut here." A spot showed on his display, and he aimed directly for it. It took about two minutes for him to get through and show the mechanism.

Merlin asked, "How're we doing?"

"Quiet all 'round at the moment. I can't tell if there's movement from Sagramore's window. Could be wind."

"But might not be." Merlin glanced forward. "He's covered in bruises, Lance. They've beaten his feet. He won't be able to walk out of here, and there's marking on his front left torso which indicates they may have damaged his ribs."

Eggsy said, "I heard the crack. I'm pretty sure it's at least fractured."

Merlin continued, "A fireman's carry runs the risk of puncturing his lung. And I don't think the four of us can carry him the mile to the meet-up point any other way."

"Rooftop extraction required. Got it. How quickly do you think you can disarm the pressure plate bomb?"

"Three to four minutes, but this bomb maker often puts a timer for a minute and a half which will engage when the leads are touched. So give me a moment or two more to study it to minimize disarmament time."

"As long as the exterior is quiet, take the time you need." Lancelot's voice cut out for a moment. "I've called for back-up from Sagramore's people. It will take eight minutes to get to your drop off point from my mark." There was a brief pause. "Mark."

Merlin could see Eggsy's muscles ripple with strain. "Just a little longer." When he got the notice from Lancelot, he began to work swiftly on the bomb. Merlin pitched his voice low and quiet so only Eggsy could hear.

Roxy cut out the link among the group, but couldn't cut her own link to Merlin. He was interspersing information about the bomb and his disarmament with endearments like, "We'll be out soon, _mo chridhe_. I have to get you home to tell you 'I love you.'" She'd been teasing Eggsy for weeks about his new boyfriend, wanting to know more, and now she was finding it was Merlin who held his heart. Merlin, who, from the display information coming in from his glasses, was laser focused on the bomb and getting everyone out safely, and was also a tender lover gently helping his partner to cope.

She kept reviewing the other displays. "Sagramore, I don't think that's wind. To your left." Shots were fired toward Sagramore's window, and he began to return it methodically. Some of the group rushed up the stairs, but Van shouted something in Arabic which sent them along the corridor behind them. 

"I don't know how quickly, they'll be back," Van said, "But I don't think I've bought us more than three minutes."

"Understood," Lancelot said. 

"Sagramore's down," Daya shouted. She crawled behind Merlin to Sagramore, and put a pressure bandage on his shoulder. "Looks like the bullet's still in there." She angled herself in the window and took out the two kidnappers closest to the building, then got the three behind them with headshots. She reloaded. "I can't cover both windows, but the approach at the other window is very steep."

"Cover where you are. You're going to have to help Sagramore up the stairs to the helicopter."

"Will do, Lancelot."

"Van, I need you to find the best place to cover the corridor and the stairwell you came down."

"On my way, Lancelot."

"Merlin?"

He cut a final wire. The timer stopped. He ran his finger tips as far as he could around the plate. "I think we're done. Have Daya and Sagramore get out of here. I'll take care of Beaumains when she's clear."

"Van, provide cover for Daya and Sagramore to get to the roof."

"No one at the moment. I have it covered."

Daya slid her shoulder under Sagramore's good arm, and they legged it together for the stairs.

Van said, "They're at the roof, and I hear two choppers."

"Yes," Lancelot confirmed. "The one you arrived in will provide covering fire. The larger one is landing…now."

She said, "Merlin, grab Eggsy and get up the stairs."

Merlin slid one arm under Eggsy's knees and the other around his shoulder. "I'm effectively unarmed until we get to the helicopter."

"Van, cover them."

"Already on it." Lancelot could hear shooting.

Merlin got to the end of the corridor, nodded to Van, and got them up the stairs. At the helicopter, Daya helped him slide Eggsy behind the last row of seats onto a stretcher and strap him in. Van ran for the co-pilot's seat and Merlin yelled, "UP!" as he threw the door nearest him closed, then turned to get the door by Sagramore. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were back at base camp.

***  
The beep of hospital equipment woke him. Merlin's hand was resting on top of his as he slept in the chair, so he turned his hand over to clasp it.

Merlin stirred, and Eggsy stilled so as not to wake him.

Roxy came in quietly and smiled at them. 

She was about to tiptoe out quietly when Merlin said, "No need to leave on my account."

"How long have I been out?" Eggsy asked.

Merlin said, "You were prepped for transport and kept under until we got back here. Two days."

"We've been practically bathing you in arnica," Roxy added. "I don't think there's an inch of skin unbruised."

"They didn't ask many questions."

Merlin said, "If they thought they had time, they could cause a great deal of pain. Sadism or just testing your threshold for it, so they could determine whether the answers they'd eventually get would be accurate."

Eggsy nodded blearily. "In that case, thank you for rescuing me quickly." He lifted Merlin's hand and kissed it. "Wasn't thinking. How are the others?"

"Two new members of the table," Roxy said.

"Sagramore didn't survive his shoulder wound?"

Merlin said, "No, the shoulder wound made him decide it was time to retire. He'll stay on with Kingsman until you're fully ready to take on the regional desk -- two years maximum -- but he won't be an agent or serving the table any more."

"So which one's which? Or has Arthur not made up his mind yet?"

Roxy beamed. "Van's Galahad since you were Galahad's candidate and he was yours. Daya's Sagramore."


	19. Afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few loose ends are tied up.

Merlin wasn't surprised to hear that Arthur was in the building, nor that he wanted to see Merlin. He thought it was a nice touch, coming to him, sitting in the private sitting room by the fire; it almost made losing his job acceptable.

Arthur motioned him to a chair. "How's Beaumains?"

"Between them he and Lancelot are running the care unit mad."

"They're both a credit to your training."

"Thank you."

Arthur stared at the fire for a moment. "One of the objections the previous Arthur had to allowing women to compete for the table was that we'd need to have rules for relationships within the table. I don't think this possibility occurred to him."

"I know."

Arthur glanced at the other man. "How long have you been our Merlin?"

Merlin said, "Twenty seven years, next month."

"I remember being horribly intimidated by you during training."

"Pity that goes away."

Arthur chuckled. "It hasn't, I assure you."

"I have no intention of retiring to make it easier for you."

"Why do you think I asked you here?"

"To terminate my employment. Politely, of course, we're all gentlemen."

"No. You'll only leave Kingsman at your own request."

Merlin glanced at him sharply. "And Beaumains?"

"Will remain at the table. He's an excellent agent. We'd be fools to lose him."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks. But…"

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "But?"

"You'll never again be allowed on a rescue mission for him. Planning, comms, those will be fine, but not going on the mission."

"Understood, Arthur."

"Lancelot told me what you said. It didn't occur to her until she heard you talking to Beaumains that your words could have a double meaning. You're not to throw your life away."

Merlin said, "I'm in love for the first time in my life…" He took in Arthur's expression. "There are people I've loved and I certainly haven't been celibate, but this… Believe it when I say that the day he fails to come back from a mission, you'll need a new Merlin."

"I understand. I'm married myself and couldn't imagine my life without her." Arthur said, "I'm happy for you both. No public displays of affection on the job, but I'm certain you would quash that yourself."

Merlin smiled and said, "Don't be so sure, Arthur."

"Are you living together?"

"As soon as he's out of the care unit, we will be. I _have_ been taking care of JB."

Arthur nodded. 

***  
Roxy had chosen the Goring for tea and ordered champagne as soon as they sat down.

"To celebrate getting out of the care unit?"

"To celebrate that we're finally somewhere I can demand you tell me all the details about you and Merlin."

"No, Roxy. You're a friend, but no."

Her eyes sparkled as she sipped her champagne. "All right, just let me ask if what he told us about his sheets were true."

Eggsy blushed and sipped his champagne. "Since he's the one who mentioned it, yes."

She leaned in and said, under her breath, "And is he as good in bed as he seems."

He whispered in her ear, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more in this 'verse. I've already started on Merlin meets the family. I will also take suggestions. I'm fabrisse @ tumblr and on Livejournal, too, if you'd like to make one. At tumblr, just click on "Plot bunnies may be adopted."


End file.
